The Girl You'll Never Know
by Crystal-Fey
Summary: The little boy leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. 'My brother said that's what you do to a pretty girl.' Thirteen years later they can't stand each other. Can Chad crack the Ice Queen or will she stay frozen forever? CxS Rated 'T' for language
1. When You Meet A Pretty Girl

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with another Chadpay - this idea came to me while I was watching some weird movie on Hallmark with my mom. Technically, she was watching. I was the one sprawled out under the coffee table singing the Barney song. **

**Yeeeah go me... anyways, enjoy! Read and review, please! :)**

**...**

''Will you marry me?''

The little boy with the afro wobbled on his knees as he struggled to pull out something from his pocket.

''My mommy told me never to speak to strangers.'' hissed the little girl before him. Her stringy blond pigtails flashed in the sun as she clutched her bedazzled pink purse uncertainly, wondering what to do. It was her first day of pre-k and she felt alone. The boy simply looked up and gave her a toothy smile, handing her a grubby piece of paper.

Five-year-old Sharpay Juliette Anabell Evans stared at the offending object and wrinkled her nose distastefully. It was torn around the corners, covered in a messy red crayon scrawl that most five year old's general wrote in. Wrinkled and crumpled in a million places, it had something that slightly resembled a chocolate stain around the bottom. Chad Micheal Danforth seemed quite undeterred by his 'friend's reaction.

He carefully unfolded it and smoothed it out upon his shirt, trying in vain to make it look more presentable. ''It's for you-- cuz you're an angel.''

Sharpay stared at Chad with wide eyes. The only boy she had ever remembered being nice to her - ever - was her twin brother Ryan. And he didn't really qualify as much of a boy in Sharpay's opinion. She blinked a few times and when Chad's smile did not falter, she decided that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

''I'm Sharpay Juliette Anabell Evans.'' she announced, sticking out her hand stiffly to shake.

Chad's grin only increased in size - if that was even possible and he grinned another toothy smile. ''Wow, that sure is a long name.'' he commented.

''I'm Chad Micheal Danforth.''

''Chad...'' she tested the name out carefully savoring how it felt on her tongue. ''I like it.'' she smiled for the first time.

Suddenly, both friends jumped at the sound of the school bell ringing, signaling for all children to come inside. ''We gotta go.'' noted Sharpay, starting towards the classroom. Chad ran in front of her and barred her way.

''What?'' asked Sharpay, somewhat annoyed by this strange behavior. Friend or no friend, no one ever stood in her way.

The little boy chuckled and stood up on his tiptoes to quickly plant a light kiss on her cheek. The blond princess looked shocked as she lifted a hand up to the place where his lips had touched her skin. It tingled.

''My older brother said that's what you do when you meet a pretty girl.'' explained Chad, blushing. Sharpay took a moment to digest that piece of information before lifting her purse and hitting him with it. Hard.

''My mommy said that's what you do when the boys try to kiss you. Sorry.'' she extended a hand to help him up. The two new friends raced quickly back to class, hand in hand, already excited about their first day...

**Nine Years Later**

''Oh, look who's finally torn herself away from the mirror. So nice you could grace us with your sparkling presence, Evans.''

Sharpay narrowed her eyes dangerously at the tall, African-American boy blocking her way. He returned her murderous gaze with a cool smirk, his chocolate eyes flashing.

The two fourteen year olds eyed each other coldly - everyone else who had been in the hallway had already cleared off. They knew better than to get involved in this. It happened every single day and it was not pretty.

''Fuck off Danforth.'' she spat venomously, shoving him aside with surprising force. Chad reeled for a second before regaining his balance and grabbing her wrist.

''Watch what you're doing!'' he hissed. Sharpay simply flashed him a frozen, mirthless smile, before kneeing him full force - right where it hurts.

She didn't even spare him a glance as she strutted off towards class - ''Later Danforth.''

''Bitch!'' he yelled after her, but she was already gone...

**Present Day**

''Ryan! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!'' Sharpay shrieked up the stairs, checking her Gucci watch for the tenth time that minute. Her pink and silver stilettos tapped the floor impatiently with building tension. Where was he?!

''I'll be right there!'' yelled her twin as he ran down the stairs hurriedly adjusting a lime green beret on his head.

''I'm just gonna get something to ea--''

''Ryan!'' Sharpay's voice was dangerous. Ryan faltered for a second but then quickly decided that he wanted to get to school with his limbs intact thank you very much, and rushed to get his coat on.

His sister fixed him with an unerring stare that said - you better hurry or ELSE. And Ryan was definitely smarter than to find out what ELSE was.

He made it to the garage in record time, all with Sharpay breathing down his neck. Ryan reached for his car keys but quickly froze when Sharpay made a strangled noise in her throat that was something between an annoyed snarl and a sigh. ''I'LL drive.'' she emphasized.

''Your car...?'' Ryan's heart sank. _Like people don't think I'm gay enough already!_ ''Shar --''

''There's something wrong with my car?'' she challenged.

''It's pink.'' he said slowly, as if explaining it to a very dense five year old. Sharpay didn't seem to catch on to this - or maybe she just didn't care.

''So what?''

Ryan gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. Couldn't she see how ridiculous this was?!

''That's a total _girl_ colour!''

''Ryan I don't have time for your theatrics. For once in your life, stop being such a drama queen and get in!'' she said, adjusting her seat belt and turning the rear view mirror her way just to make sure her makeup was still flawless.

Ryan groaned but - knowing he had no choice climbed in obediently, careful not to slam the door too hard.

''You know, you're such a bitch when it comes to Troy...'' he muttered under his breath, adjusting his own seat belt. Sharpay - who had by now had carefully backed the pink convertible out of the garage and down the driveway, brought the vehicle to a screeching halt.

''Repeat?'' she snarled, daring him to repeat the sentence. Ryan huffed. ''Never mind...''

Sharpay was the Ice Queen of East High. But if there was one person she really was nice to, ever, it was her Ryan. They were twins, and that was something special- he was her little brother after all. She bought him designer clothes and stuck up for him when he was bullied. Only he knew that kind caring side to Sharpay Evans actually existed.

At least, that was how things had been until something that Ryan referred to as 'The Great Bolton Craze' set in. Sharpay had gone completely head over heels for the hot basketball captain - it had was her first_ real_ crush. The trouble with Sharpay was, she just wouldn't let go.

The girl was determined to get her guy - she often told Ryan -

''He wants me - can't you see? Just get rid of his airhead girlfriend Montez, his asshole best friend Danforth and everyone else on the basketball team - Troypay is meant to be! We're perfect for each other...''

And once again - Ryan knew better than to disagree. He actually valued his life.

But now, the blond boy was trying his best to sink as low as possible in his seat to avoid being seen riding in his sister's hot pink car.

''Remind me again why we have to be in school an hour early...?'' he said from under his hat - Ryan had placed it over his face earlier to avoid identification by anyone who happened to have the gift of seeing through hot pink car doors.

Sharpay sighed impatiently. ''I _told_ you, Ry - I have a plan to execute. Troy won't be able to resist this time, I just know it!'' she smirked, gripping the steering wheel confidently.

But Ryan heard the catch in her voice. ''You know he's not worth it, right Shar?''

His sister was silent. Suddenly, without warning, she turned the wheel violently, veering off the road at the last moment. Ryan gave a yell and clung onto his seat belt for dear life as Sharpay maneuvered the vehicle skillfully, making it skid to a halt right in front of a Starbucks.

''You have ten minutes.'' she hissed, not looking at him. Ryan grinned. ''Thanks Shar - I owe you.''

He ran out of the car, eager to get some breakfast before Sharpay could change her mind. A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth - it was his sister's twisted way of apologizing.

...

''This is it, Ry...'' whispered Sharpay excitedly as she eyed her target from around the corner. Ryan rolled his eyes, noting wryly how much she sounded like a silly little schoolgirl with a silly little schoolgirl crush. He hugged his squealing sister secretly knowing that she would be turned down again and regretting it.

''I'm gonna ask him now.'' she decided. ''Is my hair okay?''

The boy looked at her eager face and didn't have the heart to answer with anything other than:

''Perfect Shar. As always. Go get your guy.''

...

Chad Danforth walked whistling through the corridors of East High. He was just out from a very satisfying basketball practice and he felt totally pumped for the next game. They were so gonna send the Knights home.

He spun around and did a little jump as he mentally rehearsed the plays they had run in practice - _Fake right - break left..._

Chad was roused from his reverie by a tiny sob from the auditorium.

He halted and listened again intently - there it was again. Curious, the boy sneaked up to the huge double doors and took a peek inside. It was dark.

Deciding that there was nothing there but wanting to check it out anyway, he gently pushed the door open and stepped in, noiselessly closing the door behind him. He padded along the aisles between the seats, silently promising himself to come here more often. Suddenly, there was a scuffling sound which directed his attention to the front row-

''Danforth?!'' the voice was cold, commanding - with an unmistakable tinge of shock trembling within it. Chad looked confused for a moment before he recognized the person standing before him.

''Evans - what are you doing here?''

''I could ask you the same thing.''

There was silence as the two enemies eyed each other. ''Well I'm sorry for disturbing your 'Chapel of the Arts' or whatever.'' Chad said sarcastically.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. ''Wow Danforth. I'm impressed. You actually listen to Darbus?''

''That dies here.'' he hissed suddenly, turning red.

''Oh right - it would spoil your lunkhead basketball idiot image. My bad.''

More silence. Sharpay sat back down on the red velvet seat and fixed her eyes firmly on the empty stage. ''There's more to this place than you would think.'' she said quietly.

''What no smartass comment? Troy finally stuck it to you, didn't he?'' quipped Chad.

Sharpay stood up very slowly and walked up to the Chad. She glared at him with narrowed eyes - her fingers clenched into a white knuckled fist by her side. ''Leave.'' she whispered, her voice deadly.

Chad opened his mouth to argue when he suddenly saw something that caught him completely off guard. ''You've been crying?'' he asked. In all his life, Chad had never thought that Sharpay Evans was even capable of such an emotion. Yet here she was before him - the Ice Queen herself with unmistakable mascara smudges running down her cheeks.

Something that looked like panic flitted briefly across the blond's face before her eyes hardened again. ''Like you fucking care.''

She grabbed her designer bag off the seat and shoved past him as she headed for the doors of the auditorium.

Chad's voice echoed after her as she walked out.

''You're right - I don't.''

...

**Weeeell? What do you guys think? Personally, I think this chappie turned out very nice. I'm really excited to take this new idea further. ;) Please review - you have no idea what it means to me! Best review gets mentioned in the next chappie. Love you all!**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**

**xoxox**


	2. This Is A Conspiracy!

**I'm back!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they made me so happy! It feels great to know someone appreciates this. I know I said I'd mention the best reviewer here but I just loved you all so much, I can't pick:**

**InfraRed91, bleumanistheonlyman, allyxocorbin and D R O W N-I N- S E Q U I N S (especially) , thank you all soooo, so, so much for the sweet comments! ILY - keep reading, this chapter is for y'all four.**

**:)**

**...**

Sharpay sat in homeroom, dully tapping her pink glitter gel pen against her scented spiral notebook. Don't get her wrong, Sharpay loved drama - lived for it, even. But there really was such a thing as 'too much'. And Mrs Darbus was a classic example.

''And once you allow that, your soul becomes open to the beauty of literature, prose, poetry--''

Sharpay fake smiled and nodded as the teacher's eye landed on her - all for appearances sake. Inside, she was dying for the period to end, just like every other student in the class.

Behind her, Ryan was getting nervous. He tried in vain to get his sister's attention - she had stormed into the house yesterday in all her glittery pink fury and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, speaking to no one.

Her brother had stood outside her door for two hours, pleading and coaxing for her to let him in but it hadn't worked. The only response he had gotten was an agitated ''_Get lost_, Ryan!'' which sounded unusually muffled yet high pitched. As we have been mentioning so often, Ryan was a very smart guy - he knew the difference between when something was just bothering Sharpay and when she _wasn't going to bloody tell him, dammit!_ So he had left.

Sharpay was stifling a yawn when the checkered green paper landed on her desk. Ryan's stationary. The blond opened it slowly, careful not to be seen by the teacher - sitting in the first row had it's disadvantages.

_Shar_

_What's up with you lately? Is this about Troy? Talk to me!_

_-Ryan_

Sharpay quickly tore off a corner from her own rose scented paper and scribbled on it before handing it back to her brother.

_Ryan_

_Focus on the lesson, will you?_

_-Sharpay_

Ryan gave an exasperated sigh and crumpled the paper knowing full well that Sharpay would not answer his questions - not yet at least. So he resigned himself to spending the next fifteen minutes writing down notes for the simple purpose of finishing his ink and sending the occasional dirty look towards the members of the basketball team.

After class, Sharpay simply picked up her bag and walked out first, not stopping to wait for her brother. By the time Ryan had picked gathered up his stuff to follow, she was already gone. He groaned and trudged towards his locker, wondering what on earth was making his sister live up to her Ice Queen nickname so truthfully.

...

Two days passed with matters only slightly improving. Sharpay had actually started talking to Ryan again, but whenever he tried to bring up the subject of Troy or anything remotely related to basketball, she would have a complete fit and storm out of the room.

Wednesday morning found Ryan in bed with a splitting headache - whether from his sister's constant shrieking or from something else, it was unknown. However, it didn't make much difference what had caused it - the bottom line was, Ryan had to stay home that day.

Sharpay was stone faced when he told her. She gave a slight nod before stiffly asking if he needed anything and then leaving when he said he didn't.

The day dragged on mercilessly and Sharpay found herself getting more and frustrated with each period. The last class of the day was Chem Lab - she had actually been one of the first students to get to the class. That - in itself - was a miracle.

''Okay, class -'' the energetic teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Ms Joanne was one of everyone's favourite teachers. She was fun and generally tried not to bore everyone to death with lectures.

''Today, we will be assigning your new lab partners. All pairings are final, and I don't want to hear complaining from anyone of you, is that clear?''

A hand rose somewhere in the back.

''Yeah - Ms Jo - what if we're paired with someone who's not hot? I mean, us basketball guys need the proper motivation.'' A howl rose from the basketball team as Zeke high-fived his teammates. Ms Joanne seemed amused by this.

''Well Mr Baylor, if it's motivation that's your problem, I will make sure to fix that - after school classes with me every Tuesday.''

Another howl rose from the basketball team as they sympathetically tapped the horrified Zeke on the back. ''Tough luck, man.''

''Now, is that all? Anymore smart questions? No? Okay, here we go:'' Ms Joanne stood before the class, calling out various names as the students scurried to sit with their partners.

''Ryan Evans - Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans - Alicia Finn,''

Sharpay showed no reaction to her brother being paired with her worst enemy. But then again, as always - maybe she just didn't show it. Her eyes stared straight ahead as she sat beside her partner - a short, plump brunette with a mouth that never seemed to shut it.

The blond wasn't exactly happy with this arrangement, but she decided silently that it was WAY better than what her poor twin brother would be putting up with for the rest of the term. Maybe she'd treat him to Starbucks again that afternoon... she had been a complete bitch to him lately and he didn't really deserve it.

Sharpay sighed and shook her head lightly trying to chase the guilt away. What had bothered her most that day was not the rejection - but the fact that someone had actually seen her vulnerable. And not just any someone - _Chad Danforth_. Chad effin Danforth had seen her cry. And that was the worst thing...

''Um, Ms Jo...?''

That voice made Sharpay's head turn. It was the one voice that always could. She realized with a start that _he_ was only a desk away.

''Yes, Chad?''

''Ryan Evans is absent today, ma'am. So would it be okay if I could just partner with Troy?''

Sharpay did not bother to suppress a snort followed by an eye roll. Ma'am? Chad was being such a suck up...

''Is that true, Sharpay?''

The blond nodded, her face twisting into a smirk as the teacher conrinued.

''Well in that case, I am sorry Chad but as I mentioned earlier, all pairings are final. You'll just have to stick it out on your own for a few days until Ryan gets better and,'' she lifted up her hand as Chad began to say something. ''No, I am not letting you pair with Troy because I already made that mistake once and the entire second floor of the school had to be repaired thanks to your little 'breakthrough'. Sit.''

The afro haired basketball player groaned and slumped down over his desk, banging his head repeatedly against the white surface. ''Evans,'' he growled under his breath. ''Of all people, an _Evans_.''

Sharpay leaned over casually in her seat, her long blond hair brushing Chad's elbow lightly. ''You do anything to my brother, I'll kill you.'' She punctuated the sentence with a sweet smile before fixing her eyes back on the teacher who had by now begun to give instructions.

''Why me?'' breathed Chad, resuming his head banging.

...

Ryan was awoken quite rudely by some large object landing with a heavy, yet soft thump at the foot of his bed. He opened his eyes slowly. ''Hey Shar.'' he croaked and right then, Sharpay knew he wasn't getting better.

''Hey Ry...'' she said softly. ''I went shopping after school today...''

Ryan closed his eyes and nodded as much as he could without making pain shoot through his neck - his entire body felt stiff.

''I got you a new hat... you know - that grey one with the purple puma on it that you said you liked...''

Sharpay's voice sounded strained and far off.

''Ry!'' she shook him gently. ''Don't fall asleep - did Doctor Carrell see you yet?''

Ryan nodded again, even less than before.

''She told me to rest. I'll be fine, Shar, it's just some bug.''

''Is it contagious...?'' Sharpay almost got up but forced herself to stay where she was.

''No... not contagious. I just need to sleep - Doc gave me some pills... I should be fine by next week...'' Ryan said as his sister drew the curtains as quietly as she could. _A week?!_

''Sleep then. Call if you need me, I'll be in my room.''

Ryan was already asleep as the door creaked to let her out.

...

The next day at school felt like hell to Sharpay. She sat at the end of the drama table in the cafeteria, tight lipped and silent all through lunch. Whenever someone asked her where Ryan was, she would only snap, ''He's sick.'' in her most threatening voice - needless to say, everyone was wise enough to steer clear of the Ice Queen.

However Sharpay had no idea what was to come. During Chem Lab, she was especially edgy - she always was during what she referred to as her _Danforth Classes._

''Um, Ms Jo, your honour, Ryan Evans is absent _again_.'' Chad couldn't help shooting the blond princess an accusing look, speaking more to her than the teacher.

''He's sick.'' spat Sharpay, matching his glare with one of her own.

''Jealous much -what did you do, Evans, poison him?''

''Shut your arrogant mouth Danforth before I do it for you!''

''Is that a threat?!''

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' bellowed Ms Joanne, startling the two into silence. They continued to eye each other murderously, each refusing to back down. ''Sit, you two. Don't make me give you detention.''

That threat worked to some extent. They sat down hesitantly, still glaring and hissing insults under their breaths.

''You know what - I think I just found two new partners...''

''WHAT?!'' Sharpay and Chad's yell echoed through the class and all down the hallway outside - _no effin way!_

''Sharpay, you will be Mr Danforth's partner for the rest of this term. Alicia will be with Ryan when he is well enough to join us.''

''What the hell?!''

''Language, Ms Evans!''

The two students leapt up in outrage, both yelling excuses and objections. They pointed wildly at each other, trying in vain to demonstrate that this partnership would not work for the simple reason that _only one of them would make it to the end of the term alive, dammit!_

''ENOUGH!'' Ms Joanne yelled for the second time that day. ''Unless you want to spend the rest of the school year in detention, you will do as I say. I want to hear no more on this matter. You two are going to sit together and work together and _not kill each other_. Is. That. Clear, both of you?''

''But Ms Jo - what about Alicia? It wouldn't be fair to leave her without a partner...'' wheedled Chad, desperate to find a way out of the situation.

''Alicia is an A+ student. I think she can manage fine on her own for a few days without blowing anything up, as opposed to you, Chad. You need more help than she does and god knows none of us will survive if you go unsupervised. Sharpay will be a good companion for you - think of this as an exercise.''

''Companion? Ms Joanne, I am not a daycare attendant!'' protested Sharpay hotly, still unable to believe this living nightmare.

''Oh, shut it, Evans.'' said Chad finally, dragging his stool as noisily as possible over to her side and sitting down. He knew that it was just no use arguing with Ms Joanne. The only thing they were likely to get out of it was detention.

''Don't tell me to shut it, Danforth.'' she hissed moving her stool to the farthest corner of their table.

Chad raised his eyes skyward and asked - ''This is my punishment for breaking the Bolton's TV and blaming it on Troy in third grade? I was eight, have mercy!''

He spent another ten minutes wringing his hands and shaking his head before turning to Sharpay with sudden interest.

''What did you do then?''

''What are you blabbering about?'' asked Sharpay from underneath her furry hood. She had pulled it up and buried her head in her arms in effort to hide.

''Well you must have done _something_! Don't you see?! God is punishing us for our bad deeds! This is a conspiracy!''

Sharpay faced him, her face scrunched up in annoyance and confusion. ''What the hell is wrong with you?!''

''Fine be that way - no wonder we're getting this. You're the Ice Bitch of East High. You've got TONS to pay for...'' concluded Chad. Sharpay would have snapped but just then, Ms Joanne's eyes landed on the pair and they were forced to shut up.

''This is YOUR fault.'' Sharpay ground out of the corner of her mouth as she took down notes from the board.

''Keep telling yourself that - might make you feel better--'' Chad yelped as Sharpay's heel made contact with his shin under the table. He leapt up from his stool, nearly knocking over the structure of glass beakers and tubes that Sharpay had carefully arranged there minutes ago.

''Question, Chad?'' asked Ms Joanne somewhat coldly, knowing full well what had happened. Chad shook his head no and sat down quickly before anymore people began to look at him funny.

''Now, as a recap for all of those who weren't _listening_,'' continued the teacher. ''Each pair will have to do a paper on Acids, Bases and Alkalis - general stuff, I'm sure most of you know already. This is all due in two weeks. Now I want even work distribution - both people must contribute to the paper in order to share the grade. Mr Bolton, Danforth, Cross - I mean you. And yes, Baylor you as well. I do not want a repeat of past events, is that clear?''

The four basketball players smirked and nodded. They were notorious for bribing others to do their projects and assignments.

''Oh, there won't be.'' confirmed Sharpay as she glared at Chad.

''What?'' he asked coolly, but knowing he was pushing her buttons.

''Let me make THIS clear, Danforth - you are going to put some bloody effort into this assignment and help me with it - if you want to live through the rest of High School.''

And something in her tone told Chad that she wasn't kidding.

''Whatever...'' he muttered weakly but then turned back to her as a thought struck him. ''So...When do we get to work on this?''

Before Sharpay could answer, a shrill sound cut through the air, making the class whoop with joy - the school bell.

Chad - being Chad - ran over to high five his friends and generally act like the lunkhead basketball idiot Sharpay so often classified him as.

''What team?''

''Wildcats!''

''What team?!''

''Wildcats!''

''WHAT TEAM?!''

''WILDCATS! GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!''

The basketball players carried the din outside with them, a throng of excited students pouring in their wake.

By the time Chad turned back, Sharpay was gone. A small, rose scented note fluttered weakly on their table:

_My house, tomorrow._

_DON'T BE LATE._

_-Sharpay_

**...**

**Well, there it was. The drama begins next chappie. As well as a few REAL Chadpay moments. ;) Review dears!**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**


	3. Stop Messing With My Head

**Woohoo, here's the next chapter, as promised.**

**Your reviews fuel my imagination ;) So yeah, as promised, there's drama in this chapter - both the lovebirds are definitely feeling something but they have no idea what it is. Things get awkward, stuffy and choked up and neither has any idea what to say or how to act.**

**Oh yeah, it's juicy.**

**And thank you all again for the prettiful reviews:**

**bleumanistheonlyman (maybe there was, maybe there wasn't - we'll just have to wait to see, won't we? lol), **

**BlackBeauty613 (Yea, I know, I laugh while writing it too :),**

** allyxocorbin (oh, the fireworks are coming, hehe), **

**D R O W N-I N- S E Q U I N S (Thank you, darling!) and **

**love is overrated (yeah, I luff chadpay too!)**

**So, enjoy this chappie!  
**

**...**

Chad shuffled his feet as he stood in front of the Evans Mansion. This place was huge! And that was a serious understatement. _But then again,_ Chad thought dryly,_ I'd be surprised if it wasn't._ _Spoilt brat._

He reached for the doorbell then hesitated - Sharpay hadn't exactly _specified_ what time he should show up...and the last thing he wanted was for this already unpleasant visit to be prolonged by a screaming match. God, women were so _difficult_ sometimes.

However no amount of stalling would make this all go away, Chad knew that. So three deep breaths and a couple of confidence inducing statements later, (_C'mon, Chad -you the man, let's do this... it's only a few hours Chad..._) he reached out and rang the doorbell.

The afro haired boy stuck his hands deep into his jacket pockets and shuffled his feet waiting for the door to be answered.

To be honest, Chad expected a tall, balding old man in a suit to answer the door - or maybe he had been watching too many Batman movies. But he certainly did not expect Sharpay Ice Queen Evans to answer the door herself.

''Get in.'' she said curtly, stepping aside. Chad simply nodded and walked in before he was once again stopped by Sharpay's voice.

''_Don't!_'' she grabbed his arm. ''Step. On. The carpet.''

Chad rolled his eyes and sat down, deliberately making an elaborate ceremony of removing his shoes. Just to watch Sharpay squirm irritatedly. Then he stood up with a cocky smirk.

''All good, Princess?''

''Don't call me that.'' snapped the blond as she walked up the stairs, gripping the banister with obvious anger. She paused when she realized Chad wasn't following. ''I don't have all day, Danforth.''

Chad looked up suddenly, coming out of his thoughts - ''Oh, yeah...'' he murmured, starting up the huge marble staircase.

He stopped at the landing and whistled. ''Wow,'' Chad breathed as he looked around at the beige carpeted floor and gilt framed pictures that lined the walls. There was a large window at the end of the hallway overlooking the pool. Everything looked like the inside of the Ritz.

''I can't believe you live here.''

Sharpay stopped and looked at him strangely with an emotion Chad could not decipher. ''It's nothing.'' she said quietly just wishing they'd get on with it.

Suddenly Chad's face hardened. ''Oh yeah, I forgot - daddy's girl was brought up with a silver spoon in her mouth and servants to tend to her every whim. Bet you've never worked a day in your whole fucking perfect life.''

''Go to hell, Danforth - you know I didn't mean it that way.'' cried Sharpay angrily advancing towards him. ''And you have _no idea_ about my life.''

Chad did not back away. He gestured to the house ''Well I can pretty much see for myself.''

Sharpay couldn't deny that - she simply glared at Chad hatefully, their faces inches apart. She opened her mouth a few times with the retort dying in her throat - anything she said would sound completely hypocritical and she knew it.

Sharpay closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

''You--'' he began but could not go on, suddenly realizing how close they were standing.

He tried to convince himself that the fact that she was wearing no makeup save for some clear lip gloss did not suddenly make her in any way prettier or more natural. He was trying to stop his thoughts from straying to the pretty blond in front of him and away from the way her eyelashes curled beautifully around her eyes - but he couldn't.

''Evans,'' he said in a strained voice making her brown eyes flutter open and narrow with distrust. ''Let's just -- let's just get to your room and finish the bloody assignment...'' he trailed off, unsure about her reaction.

Chad watched with some amusement as her eyes widened - she was surprised that for once he didn't throw her some sarcastic comment even though he was in the right position to. She bit her lip and took another deep breath which for some reason was beginning to make Chad real uncomfortable. ''Yeah...'' she said quietly prompting another wave of discomfort to flush through him.

''This way...''

...

''For the last time, Danforth, '_Liquid than can burn holes through stuff_' is not the definition of an acid!'' cried Sharpay as she swung round in her pink office chair.

Chad simply groaned and rolled over where he lay on Sharpay's white and gold queen size bed. ''Honestly, can't we make it sound so that normal people actually get what we're saying?''

''No.''

''Why?'' he said, sliding off the bed and walking over to where Sharpay sat in front of her laptop, editing what he had just written.

''_Because_ - we have to use scientifically correct definitions. From the book.'' she emphasized, pointing with exaggerated patience to the thick volumes that lay open on the bed and floor.

''Isn't that plagiarism?'' challenged Chad.

''Do you even know what plagiarism is?'' Sharpay shot back somewhat triumphantly, knowing she had caught him.

''Um... like when you... copy stuff...?'' Chad asked hesitantly sensing that he was losing.

Sharpay giggled at his clueless expression. He looked so lost that even she couldn't stop herself from laughing. However the flabbergasted look on Chad's face made her stop abruptly and switch to defensive mode.

''What?'' she snapped irritably.

''Did I just make you _laugh_, Evans?'' he teased, masking his shock. Inside, Chad was reeling. He had never been alone with Sharpay for this long before - well at least not in the last twelve, thirteen years. Her laugh felt very different from the one he had rarely ever heard - and then he realized why. _She wasn't acting._

Chad shook his head lightly -the weird feeling that had been bothering him ever since their little spat in the hallway had only intensified since then, and it was really becoming prominent now.

He studied Sharpay closely and felt strangely satisfied to see a ghost of a blush flit across her face.

''Uh-huh. Don't worry, it won't happen again.'' she confirmed quickly shifting her eyes firmly to the computer screen. Her heart had sped up for some unknown reason and she struggled to push the buzz away to the back of her mind.

''Right...'' said Chad slowly. He sat down next to her and fidgeted uncomfortably when neither of them spoke. ''So, um...'' he cleared his throat which suddenly seemed really dry.

''Acids?''

''I guess...''

...

It had been three days since Chad had gone over to the Evans' for the chem project. Things had drastically changed since then - Chad and Sharpay had avoided each other constantly and their only words to each other were quick, heated arguments in chem lab.

Both knew they would have to meet again to continue the assignment and both tried to ignore it.

However, as the days passed, the tension steadily increased until it reached unbearable levels to the point where Chad could no longer be in the same room as Sharpay without feeling strangled. And vice versa.

Chad closed his eyes as he tried to drone out his Math teacher's monotone voice. His mind involuntarily strayed to the events of a few days back...:

_''Evans,''_

_''Mmm?'' Sharpay's fingers did not falter as they danced deftly across the keyboard, never missing their mark. She didn't even look away from the screen for a minute._

_''What time is it?''_

_Sharpay, once again kept her eyes on the screen._

_''Ten minutes to seven.''_

_''Shit!''_

_''What?'' asked the blond quizzically, finally pausing. _

_''I -um... I gotta be home by seven - babysit my sister and stuff.'' he said sheepishly,biting back the second part that consisted of explaining how she wouldn't know since she had everything done for her. Chad vaguely wondered why she hadn't snapped at him by now._

_''Oh... you have a sister...?'' Sharpay had no idea how the question popped out of her mouth. It just did._

_Chad was getting more weirded out by the minute. ''Yeah... she's um -- she's twelve.''_

_''Oh...'' there was a strained silence in the room as the two stared at each other. _

_''Well I gotta go...'' Chad finally said, half heartedly stepping towards the door, mentally cursing himself for being such a wimp. Finally, he seemed so regain some of his composure._

_He eyed the blond who seemed determined never to look at him again. ''Aren't you gonna snap at me, Evans?''_

_''Go to hell.''_

''Mr Danforth?''

Chad quickly snapped up. ''Yes Mr Wilson?'' however, he was late in masking his obvious confusion.

''Care to explain this theorem to the class?'' the ageing math teacher tapped his foot lightly, noting, with some irritation that Chad had not been paying any attention at all.

''Um... I -- the what?''

''Wake up, Mr Danforth. Ten minutes extra after school. Now, as I was saying--''

Chad bit his lip and hunched his shoulders over his textbook to avoid the weird looks he was getting from his friends. ''_Damn you, Sharpay Evans...stop messing with my head!_''

...

''Dude, what's been up with you lately?'' asked Troy. He had waited for Chad after school - ten minutes of agony in a desrted corridor outside the classroom, all to get to the bottom of this - while everyone else was outside, chilling. Oh yeah, Troy was a hero.

''What do you mean?'' Chad asked flippantly, praying Troy would just let it drop. The two boys strode over to Chad's locker so that he could put his stuff in and leave.

''You know what I mean - you've been spacing out in class - well, it's not like you don't do that already but, I mean more so than usual. And what's the deal with you and Evans? Dude, we all know you hate each other, but _chill_!''

Troy's questions came fast, making Chad's head spin.

The afro haired basketball player paused before his locker as he effortlessly spun the combination and opened it. A mass of smelly gym equipment and textbooks almost spilled out onto the floor, but Chad - this being his locker - had already had plenty of experience in that department and was good enough to prevent the disaster.

He quickly flung his notebooks and stationery in, flipping the door closed before the mess inside could retaliate.

''Chad?'' Troy was still waiting.

''Okay, here it is - I've been really tired lately, what with all the stuff at home - you know how it is, right?''

Troy nodded sympathetically as Chad continued. ''Well that, plus that stupid paper I have to do with Evans. God, you have _no idea _how annoying she can be! Everything she does, it's like to piss me off!''

''I hear you man,'' Troy was handing Chad a snickers bar, which he had gotten from God knows where at that moment, and patting him on the back. ''She's annoying as hell - but you just snap at her a lot. You know I wouldn't exaggerate with you, yeah? _A lot_. Even for no reason. Just relax a bit okay?''

Chad nodded, completely tuning out the next part of his best friend's speech, which consisted of the basketball team's afternoon plans.

He knew he had lied to Troy and it didn't feel good. But then again Chad couldn't have possibly told the truth because he himself didn't know what the truth was. It was just...weird.

And for now, that was the only way Chad could explain it.

...

The afternoon was not any easier for Chad.

He had ditched his friends, telling them that he was not feeling up to it - they had seemed to buy that excuse... all except Troy, that is.

_Screw that,_ thought Chad angrily. _Screw everything, I'm sick of all this drama!_

He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell, dialling Sharpay's number - a small part of him wondered how he knew it, but the bigger part just didn't care - all he wanted was to get the whole damn project over with.

He listened to her dial tone with growing impatience. There was a faint _click!_ as she picked it up.

''Talk.'' Sharpay's voice sounded imperious, even over the phone. She had no idea who was calling, and to tell the truth, wasn't very happy either.

''Evans.'' Chad began, a bit more forcefully than he intended. There was a sharp gasp at the other end of the line.

''Look, I really don't have time for this, right now, okay?'' she hissed at him, her voice cracking, but Chad dismissed that to the somewhat bad reception.

''Time for what?'' Chad said irritably, wondering why on earth she had to be so annoying.

''For whatever it is you're going to snap at me for. Just leave me alone.'' the statement was cold.

''I wasn't going to snap at you!''

''Oh really, cause it seems like that's the only thing you've been doing everyday through school.''

''Well, it's not my fault you're such a bitch all the time!''

Chad's outburst was meet with the steady beep of a cut line. Sharpay had hung up.

Frustrated, Chad dialed again. He listened to the phone ringing for a long time, and was pretty sure that she wouldn't pick up again. A tiny prick of guilt ran through him, but disappeared the moment she picked up.

''What?!''

''Okay, look - _I'm sorry_, alright? Can you just not hang up and listen to what I have to say for like five minutes?''

''Fine, go.'' Sharpay was trying her best not to show the shock that she was experiencing right now. Chad had said sorry. It was hurried word, just thrown in, but all the same impossible to hear from someone like Chad.

''So, when are we gonna finish the bloody assignment? It's due next week and you and I both know we aren't anywhere near to finishing it.''

He waited for her response, his breathing fast - whether it was from the hurried little speech he had given or something else, he didn't know.

''I'm not sure...I'm pretty much busy tomorrow and the day after.'' Sharpay was still reluctant to see Chad again. Their last meeting had led to some pretty unusual thoughts in her mind which alarmed her.

''Tell you what, how about the weekend? I've got no practice so, let's just meet up at yours in the morning and do it.'' Chad closed his eyes - he was really making a huge effort here.

The blond considered this for a moment.

''Okay, fine. Be here at ten.''

''What the--?! That means I've gotta be up at nine thirty!''

''So?''

''It's the weekend, for god's sakes! Have some mercy, Evans.'' Chad was pacing around the room as he fervently argued his point.

''Fine, then, just come whenever.''

''Alright.''

There was silence as neither hung up. They just stayed there, listening to each other's breathing and wondering why it was suddenly so hard to press the red button on their phones.

''You can hang up now, Danforth.'' Sharpay finally said quietly.

She sighed with relief when the phone line went dead.

_What the hell? _she wondered, suddenly realizing that she really needed to sit down.

_This just got way too weird..._

**...**

**Ooooh, what is that? There's definitely something going on between these two, hehe... **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, dears - reviews are gold and make my day.**

**Please leave one - you have no idea how much it means! More reviews mean faster updates... ;)  
**

**I really need to get at least ten for this chapter, okies?**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**


	4. He Had Called Her Sharpay

**Ello dears!**

**Once again, a gigantic thank you and a hug to all my sweet reviewers:**

**allyxocorbin( wink soon enufff...),**

**bleumanistheonlyman (I know, it's sooo drama and it really makes you think, don't it?)**

**LyndsiMckay (Thanks! Your wish is granted in this chappie! ;)**

**D R O W N-I N- S E Q U I N S (Yes, darling! xD lol this chappie can make that happen! hehe :)**

**InfraRed91 (Yeah, they sure are a bunch, aren't they? lol)**

**load.of.love (I'm glad you like it, dear! :)**

**sigh if only all readers were like you guys. I checked my stats and sooo many people have visited but only six reviews. Please just leave a line to give your opinion. I read everything! :)**

**And now, on to the real stuff: enjoy the story!  
**

**...**

''What are _you_ doing here?''

Chad's mouth dropped open. ''It's Saturday! You said 'come whenever'. Phone, remember?'' he waved his nokia under her nose as a reminder.

''I didn't mean now.'' Sharpay's voice was low and urgent. She tried to shut the door, but Chad stopped her.

''I just got here!'' he argued heatedly.

''Yeah? Well boo-hoo, go home!'' the blond made another failing attempt to slam the door, but the basketball player was stronger. He gripped the side of the door firmly, refusing to let her throw him out.

''Why? What's your deal, Evans?'' he demanded. Sharpay stared at him straight in the eye, trying not to notice how hot he looked in his black wifebeater and baggy jeans. She pried his fingers away from the door.

''_Get lost_, Danforth! I mean it!''

It was then that Chad made the huge mistake of putting his foot into the house to stop the door from closing - Sharpay mercilessly slammed the heavy oak door against his foot, provoking a howl of pain to erupt from him.

''Sharpay, dear? Who are you with? Who's at the door?''

A gentle voice floated towards them from inside the house. Sharpay looked completely horrified, freezing in her tracks. Shit!, she swore under her breath, knowing she had no choice. Chad - sensing that the blond no longer had power over him, hobbled undignifiedly into the mansion, holding his foot and very childishly sticking his tongue out at her.

''_You, stupid _--!'' Sharpay was just about to insult the basketball player when someone else walked into the foyer.

''Oh - Sharpay! You didn't tell me your boyfriend was coming over for lunch!''

The two teenagers' mouths dropped open - they exchanged mortified looks.

''Mom!'' snapped Sharpay. ''He is _not_ my boyfriend! He's--!''

Chad stepped forward, finally recognizing the woman standing before them. ''Chad Danforth, Mrs Evans. Sharpay's - um... _classmate_.'' he said the last part with some difficulty of searching for a better word. Classmates?! That makes us sound like friends!

The woman's eyes lit up suddenly. ''Oh Chad! Janice Danforth's son! I haven't seen you in years!''

Sharpay had to stop herself from passing out when her mother unashamedly stepped forward to hug the very bewildered Chad. He smiled and nodded nonetheless, not being completely oblivious as to who she was.

''Now, my, my, where are my manners? Come in, have lunch with us! We were just having some friends over, but that's alright, you two can --''

Chad debated on whether to agree or not, but one glance at Sharpay's murderous face, and he knew he wouldn't survive to see the light of day if he stayed.

''No, it's alright -um, Mrs Evans. I was just here to um --'' he caught Sharpay's eye and she was shaking her head furiously. ''I'll be going now...'' he finished lamely, feeling extremely small.

''Nonsense! You're a guest -- oh, wait. I forgot, you must be here for Sharpay! Well alright, you two go out, but be back before dinner. Toodles, dears.'' Mrs Evans kissed both Sharpay and Chad on the cheeks as she floated back to the dining room, not allowing them time to disagree.

''_Toodles_?'' Chad said disbelieveingly, a smirk in his voice. Sharpay rolled her eyes. ''Shut up.''

There was silence as Sharpay eyed the carpet. It struck Chad that she suddenly seemed very lost.

''Well... um... you coming?'' he asked hesitantly. Sharpay's head snapped up to meet his gaze.

''Where?'' she said slowly. Her parents were having important guests over for lunch, all of which had nothing to do with Sharpay. Ryan was over at Alicia's doing his paper, and the blond felt very alone.

She definitely didn't want to stay here, but - going with Chad... now that was something that - well, she'd never admit, but it scared her. A lot. She'd have no idea what to do or how to act. And she didin't need anymore awkwardness in her life than she had already.

''Anywhere but here.'' replied Chad with a sort of grin.

''I don't know if I can, I mean --'' _Awww, heck, Sharpay, live a little!_ ''Are you sure?''

Chad bit his lip, wondering why the corners of his mouth had turned upward of their own accord. ''Like we have a choice.''

Sharpay searched his face for any of that sarcasm and irony she was used to seeing everyday. She didn't find it. The Ice Queen smirked and grabbed her purse.

''Let's go.''

...

Twenty minutes and five arguments later, they had pulled into a small downtown cafe. Sharpay bit back a stinging comment as she walked in after Chad.

''Where are we?'' she asked, looking around curiously.

Chad blinked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''You don't know?'' this place had been his favourite hangout since it was opened six years ago. Sweet Mints Cafe (I made it up) happened to be the best place to relax after school. It was small, quiet and affordable for the average student.

Sharpay looked ticked off as she shook her head 'no', but then raised her hand as Chad opened his mouth to say something condescending ''Okay, before you say anything, I will inform you that I know every inch of Albuquerque therefore this place is probably brand new.''

Chad smirked, finding her- in a rather disturbing for Chad way - to be kind cute. ''Wrong again, Princess. You know every inch of high-class, uptown Albuquerque. But not the real spots. This cafe has been open for six years. It's one of my most favourite places to go, ever.''

Sharpay looked around. Sure it was clean and stuff but, nothing out of the ordinary. ''Why?'' she asked, mystified. She'd rather be out late at the Hilton downing caviar and sparkling champagne and she really didn't get it. And the fact that Chad was sitting right across from her, giving her that oh so - ... hot-- er, weird look wasn't helping.

Chad shrugged. ''I just like it here.''

Sharpay was scandalized. ''What do you mean? There has to be a reason! Your grandpa used to take you here, a girlfriend gave you your first kiss, the coffee's cheap -- what?''. She was irritated and confused - Sharpay hated not understanding.

''Evans, not everything in life has to have a reason. Could you just stop giving me that face, just because you've never had something really good you can't calculate?_ Geez..._'' those words rolled meaninglessly from Chad's mouth - he had no idea what impact the statement had on Sharpay.

Her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp as she stared at him, willing her eyes not to fill with tears. _He was right_. She had never had 'anything good that she couldn't calculate'.

Even when she was little - no one had ever said, 'I love you.' Just only, ''Sharpay, dear - come and see your new pony Daddy got for you from Arabia!'' - or something among those equally expensive lines. And that killed Sharpay Evans every time.

Every single wall she had managed to build up over all these years crumbled in an instant.

''I --um... I gotta go...'' she forced out, getting up suddenly.

''What the? Aw c'mon, don't do this to me, Evans! We just got here!'' Chad began, irritation before feeling.

''Shut up. JUST SHUT UP!'' she suddenly screamed, for no reason at all. Sharpay glared at him - how dare he make her feel like this! So lost, so stupid.

Sharpay Evans had it all! That's what everyone had always said and that was what Sharpay wanted to believe.

Chad stood up as she ran out of the cafe, her stilettos clicking angrily on the clean beige tile floor.

''Evans, wait!''

She didn't turn around but simply ran faster - or as fast as she possibly could in those painfully high shoes of hers. The basketball player sped up, his stomach churning with what he realized to be guilt.

''Evans!''

She didn't even turn around.

''Sharpay!''

The world stopped.

Sharpay turned around, her face white as sheet, tears sparkling in those terrified eyes. She gazed at him with shock as he rushed over to her, grabbing her arm. _He had called her Sharpay..._

The blond almost collapsed right then - because what he had just said... it was a sound she had given up on a long time ago. It was something she never thought she would hear again. Sharpay had gone numb in the basketball player's grip as she fixed her panicked gaze on him.

Chad stared at her, equally surprised at what he had just done. He almost let go of her, but managed to retain some of his sanity as he suddenly realized the horrible truth - saying her name -it was what he had wanted to do all those years ago.

Every single time he had glared at Sharpay - every time he had ever snapped at her--! It was because he had lost her... because he wanted her back again.

And now, looking into her eyes, so close - yet so far -- he knew his life had just complicated tenfold...

**...**

**Well, there you have it - the big bang! Lol **

**The moment we've all been waiting for.**

**But will they admit it...?**

**REVIEW!**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**

**xoxox**


	5. Liar

**Bam, bam, baaaam! Here it comes! **

**Okay, so I know you are probably too excited about the chapter to read this junk intro so I'll just shuttup now. But I want to thank all my darling faithful reviewers - you all make this updating business really worthwhile.**

**happy tear**

**lol**

**Thank you**

**I'm soooo sorry I'm in such a hurry to write much right now - please don't kill me! I luff you all!  
**

**...  
**

Sharpay was the first to recover from the shock.

''Let me go!'' she choked out, trying to jerk her arm away from him.

Chad held on, her words spinning him back to reality. ''No! Not until you tell me what that was all about!'' he said angrily, grabbing her wrists as she tried to hit him.

''What do you care? What do any of you assholes care? _I'm Sharpay fucking Evans!_ I don't want your pity!'' she continued to rave, the tears now flowing freely, creating smoky black mascara tracks down her cheeks. Chad shook her firmly, trying to quieten the hysterical girl down a bit.

''Stop it, Sharpay!'' he yelled.

''Let me go!'' the blond cried frustratedly, desperately wanting to run away from this - from him.

''_Sharpay_--'' Chad's voice was low and tense. He tightened his grip on her hands as she squirmed.

''Let me go...'' she whimpered, suddenly, looking away.

Chad stared down at the girl he was holding so close, realizing that he was hurting her. He let go quickly of her wrists, but pinned her up against a car when she tried to step out of his reach.

''Stop it! Just stop doing that! Stop running away!'' Chad raised his voice angrily.

''No! Go away - I hate you, Chad! _I freakin' hate you!_'' Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs, forgetting about rules, ettiquette, behaviour - everything. She didn't care if she looked like a complete mental case to people watching - she just wanted to run before she was forced to give in to her feelings. Because she knew that once she did that - there would be no going back.

''I hate you, Chad Danforth!'' she screamed again, looking Chad straight in the eye. And that was her one mistake.

''Shut up, Evans.''

And then they were kissing. Just like that.

Pushed up against a car in some random parking lot, Sharpay Evans couldn't care less about it all - she was kissing Chad Danforth. _CHAD DANFORTH_. And the feeling was _absolutely glorious_.

Chad, on the other hand, was feeling absolutely shocked that she was actually responding. There was no denying it - Sharpay Evans was kissing back. Her arms went around his neck, slowly, somewhat hesitantly, but firmly.

''_Chad_...'' she moaned, and that was when the basketball player realized what he was doing. He immediately closed his mouth and gently pushed Sharpay away a crack.

The moment they opened their eyes, the two sprung apart - shocked at what they had just done.

Sharpay was breathing hard - her face was completely red as she stared at Chad who suddenly seemed to be extremely interested in the concrete pavement beneath his feet. The blond opened and closed her mouth a few times, still savouring the taste of Chad's lips on hers. _What have I done?! I should never have kissed him!  
_  
''What the _HELL _was that?!'' she screamed suddenly, her tone bordering on hysteria.

A flash of hurt flickered through Chad's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. ''What?'' he asked slowly, a wave of anger and confusion welling up steadily within him. His head was full of her lips, her hands in his hair, her gloss on his tongue... A dull ache in his chest began to form, hissing like a boiler ready to burst.

''I said, _WHAT THE HELL_?! How dare you do that - don't you ever come near me again. _EVER_!'' Sharpay was terrified, hiding behind a mask of fury. What she had felt just now had been beyond her control and she wanted it to disappear as soon as possible.

Chad's eyes clouded over with deadly anger and he shoved her against the car again.

''Don't pretend you didn't kiss back, Evans. Look me in the eye and say you didn't like that - _look me in the eye and say it_!'' he hissed.

Sharpay trembled at the intensity of his tone, opening her mouth to answer. She moved her head upwards to meet his gaze, her eyes straying involuntarily to his lips. Her own lips trembled as the memory of what they had done seconds ago flashed through her body.

But she was the Ice Queen. And that was all that mattered - it was all that _should_ ever have to matter.

''I _hated_ it.'' she lied, her mocha eyes boring into his. Behind their stony cold exterior hid a silent plea for him to understand. But it was too late now, wasn't it...

Chad slammed his fist into the car, almost denting it. The blond jumped at the force of his blow, inches away from her shoulder. Chad lowered his head against her, allowing his lips to brush hers- but only for a fraction of a second, barely even a real touch. His breath was hot on her ear as he spoke,

''_Liar_.''

And then, Chad was gone.

The Ice Queen stared numbly after his retreating figure as he climbed into his car and sped off, leaving her behind, lost and alone with her guilt.

...

''Hey Shar!'' Ryan's voice was cheerful as he strode into he room. His face turned grave as he surveyed the sight before him:

It looked, quite bluntly put, like the closet had thrown up all its contents onto the floor. Every inch of the pale pink carpeted floor was covered with Sharpay's clothes and jewelery. And slumped down in the corner, with an empty tub of Ben and Jerry's next to her feet, sat Sharpay Evans herself. She sobbed dryly, all her tears had been exhausted hours ago.

''Sharpay!'' Ryan fought his way through the designer mess to get to his sister, alarm evident in his features. He cursed loudly when he stepped on a diamond Gucci pin, nearly bending it double.

Sharpay didn't even look up.

''Shar! What's going on? Who's made you like this?'' cried Ryan, kneeling at her side. The blond princess squirmed out of his reach, not responding.

''Ry... tell me the truth... will I ever be... really... _happy_?'' her voice was barely audible - Ryan had to strain to hear her words. The question sounded so pathetic, the blond boy almost laughed. However, he took her into his arms instead and did what all big brothers would have done... ask more questions.

''Of course, Sharpay! Of course you'll be happy - you and me both! But why -- what's happened? Why is everything so...'' he paused, surveying her room in efforts to find a word to describe the situation.

''--_all over the place?_'' he finally said.

Sharpay looked up at him.

''Ask the maid to clean it up in the morning.''

She walked, with some difficulty, over to her bed and with one, vicious swipe cleared everything off it. Magazines, jackets, skirts and jeans all fell to the floor with a loud clatter of protest, joining the mess that lay there.

''Tell mom I'm sick - I'm not coming down to dinner...'' Sharpay said as she sat down, pulling the fluffy white duvet over herself protectively.

''You sure you'll be okay?'' something told Ryan that this was something his twin needed to sort out on her own. And he wasn't gonna stand in her way.

''Yeah...'' Sharpay closed her eyes and turned her back to her brother, knowing he'd take the hint and go away. He did. The blond listened with a thumping heart to the sound of her bedroom door closing.

She sighed and turned over to face the ceiling, wondering how Chad had done this to her life.

...

She had felt it - _she had to have!_ She had even kissed him back - Chad could not possibly have made it up. But then she had just gone and denied it all.

Chad growled as he downed another glass of orange juice. He slammed his cup forcefully on the counter, thankful that none of his family were home right then.

He had seen it in her eyes - the genuine passion, the truth. He was _sure._

Chad tipped over the bottle to pour himself some more OJ, but groaned when he realized he had drank it all. He threw it into the garbage with a sigh, stomping up towards his room.

Part of him felt sort of guilty that he had left her there. He wondered how she had gotten home - if she had gotten home. His stomach churned again.

''I'm hungry.'' the boy said out loud, as if that would help him believe that it was not guilt, but hunger that made him uneasy. It didn't work.

His eyes landed on a bunch of notes strewn across his bed. Their paper was due tomorrow.

And they had done nothing.

**...**

**Sorry it's such a short chappie. I'll be really busy with my new laptop for the next few days so forgive me! (W00t! I have a red VAIO! Thanks dad!). But I promise to make it up to you guys when its all settled. Please don't abandon me! xD**

**Review, please!**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - akak Crystal-Fey**


	6. The Real Sharpay Evans

**Heyy!**

**I barely managed to update today - new laptop and everything so it had to be configured, blah, blah blah.**

**But hey - I wouldn't leave you guys hanging, now would I? x)**

**Once again thank you dears -the last chapter was super fun to write, and so was this one.**

**I'm sorry again that it's so short but I really need to be getting to sleep - it's late here.**

**Oh and a special announcement: We actually got ten reviews last chapter!**

**W00t! You have no idea how much that meant to me - you all made my day! :)**

**Read on, my wonderful readers, before I bore you! x)  
**

**...**

There was silence in the empty classroom. The bell had rung thirty minutes prior but Chad and Sharpay had been asked to stay back.

Right now, they were sitting on opposite ends of the front row. Sharpay nervously tapped her pale pink manicured fingernails against the desk while Chad occupied himself by spinning a basketball on his finger.

Neither acknowledged the other's presence. Once or twice, they looked at each other but then quickly looked away, finding it difficult to breathe.

Chad was still fuming from yesterday's encounter. His mind was seething with anger, regret and confusion - and most of all the feeling that things should have turned out differently.

Sharpay was becoming more and more agitated with herself - she wanted to talk to him but at the same time she wanted him to go away and never speak to her - never look at her... or kiss her... again. And again the contradiction - she knew she was lying to herself.

Both teens looked up, startled as the classroom door opened. Their chemistry teacher walked in slowly.

''Am I to wait for an explanation or should I just skip ahead to the punishments?'' sighed Ms Joanne tiredly. The two teenagers sitting before her eyed each other sullenly but did not reply.

''Come on guys,'' she said, sitting down on her teacher's desk, rubbing her temples. ''I really can't deal with this. Why are you being so difficult? Can't you just work together? _Is this really that hard_?''

Chad scoffed and Sharpay glared at him. ''Ms Jo, how I am expected to work with someone as stubborn and pig-headed as her? She's the most impossible woman I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!''

''Chad, that's not true.'' soothed the teacher. ''I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason to--''

''Oh, sure she has a good reason - she's so fucking lost she doesn't even know what the hell she wants.''

''Danforth, language--!''

''Fuck you, you don't even know anything about me!''

''Ms Evans, _language_!''

''Oh yeah? I know enough to see you're completely messed up and you're too scared to tell anyone _cause you're such an Ice Bitch!''  
_  
''_LANGUAGE_!''

''Better than being a lunkhead idiot like you who is completely oblivious to other people's feelings!''

''Quiet, both of you!''

''Me?! I'm oblivious to other people's feelings?! That pretty much seems like what you did yesterday to cover up your pathetic self!''

''I SAID QUIET!'' there was a loud crack as Ms Joanne smashed her ruler on the desks to break apart the two teens.

''Enough already! Work it out in detention! This is last period anyway so neither of you are to leave this classroom before six! I'm goin to file in your slips right now for the rest of the month.''

The science teacher walked out of the class, leaving Sharpay and Chad to continue their screaming match - they were standing up, temporarily pausing as they waited for the slam of the door that told them they were alone. And there it was.

Suddenly, with the silence came uncertainty - insecurity. Now they were alone and no one was listening - and there was just no way to escape the inevitable topic at hand. They had to talk.

Chad sighed exasperatedly and sat down, beginning to slam his basketball hard against his desk in efforts to quell his anger. Sharpay just stood there, her mind racing. A tight ache in her chest was forming and she knew that it wouldn't go away until this was finished.The blond looked down at her trembling manicured fingers and dug them into her skin, trying to drone out the screaming in her head.

''You don't understand--'' she began. ''I--...'' her voice faltered - she couldn't do this. Not when he wasn't even looking at her. Not when he had every right to either. She sat down, defeated - dead. The steady bang of rubber against metal stopped abruptly.

''Then explain it to me.''

Her head snapped up immediately. He was still sitting slumped down in front of his desk - any lower and he would've slid onto the floor. His chocolate eyes were clouded over with mixed emotions as he trained his gaze on the basketball clenched in his grasp. But he didn't look at her.

''Have you ever known what it's like to be hurt? Real bad? Something that makes you build a wall around yourself and hide away from the world - cause you know you'll never be able to face it otherwise?

And then... then that _one person_ comes along and makes you think that maybe -_ just maybe_- you can open the door a crack. But then it's too late... you find that you just can't - you want to... but you can't... and you're trapped within your own protection -_ a prisoner inside yourself_...''

Sharpay's voice was shaking with emotion as she spoke. Mostly with fear - fear that she was dropping her guard, fear of being vulnerable - fear of being hurt.

She didn't look up as she heard his chair scrape across the floor. She just stayed where she was as his footsteps crossed the room to her side. Sharpay was actually trembling in her seat - _What have I done? I've ruined everything I am - everything I was ever safe with... What now? Who am I going to be?!_

Chad stood next to Sharpay, looking - for the first time ever, not at the Ice Queen - but at Sharpay Juliette Anabell Evans herself.

His hand tingled as he gently pulled her up to meet his gaze. Chad voice was so low, she could barely hear it.

''And that one person's me...?''

The blond girl's breath hitched, a thick lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. She opened her mouth, but the words did not come. Sharpay burst into tears and nodded, falling brokenly into the basketball player's arms where she sobbed her little heart out.

''Shhh, Sharpay, shhh... It's okay...'' Chad's voice was in her hair, soft, reassuring. He was holding her close, rocking her gently, whispering soothing things ino her ear. She just nodded, still unable to speak.

The moment she had spoken all those words, the girl had suddenly felt cold and unprotected. She had felt completely vulnerable - on the edge of a cliff. A tiny push would do more than enough to send her hurtling down.

And then Chad had come. He was holding her now and kissing her head and telling her everything was going to be alright. And -- she believed him. Because when he was holding her, she felt warm. She felt wanted - and Sharpay Evans had never in her life felt that, ever before.

''I'm sorry...'' she finally choked out into his shirt, not daring to look up lest she break down again.

''Shhh, it doesn't matter...'' Chad said quietly, stroking her hair.

''I'm just -- I'm really, really sorry...'' she sobbed out, over and over as Chad continued to disagree. ''I really am pathetic...''

''Sharpay, don't say that. You are a wonderful, strong young girl and I respect that. And I'm glad I've finally saw the real Sharpay Evans... again. I missed her...'' Chad's last words were mumbled under his breath, but Sharpay heard.

She looked up into his puppy brown eyes. ''_I missed her too_...'' she confessed hoarsely. ''And I missed you...''

Chad chuckled at that and pulled her in, as close to him as possible. ''Finally, we're agreeing on something.''

And then he pressed his lips to hers.

...

''_Now what?_ Look, if this is going to be another argument, I'd rather see you separately.'' Ms Joanna was immediately up from her seat when she saw her two students walk in.

''No, Ms Jo -- sit down.''

The chemistry teacher obeyed, eyeing Chad skeptically. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a humourless laugh. ''Do I even want to know?''

''We've sorted it out--'' he began, slowly. Sharpay sensed his uncertainity and stepped forward, unconsciously gripping his hand.

''We realized we acted like complete asses, and we're embarrassed an sorry. So we want to make it up to you - give us two days and we'll finish our project, since we didn't earlier.'' she finished, her voice trailing off as she noticed the teacher's smug expression.

Ms Joanne bit her lip and smirked, looking Chad and Sharpay up and down critically. ''And how exactly, may I ask, did you both come to this miraculous solution?''

She paused for a moment, awaiting a reply. ''Your silence is very reassuring. Ok, guys, here's the deal - I can't give you that grade. You didn't hand in on time and there's nothing I can do about it. _However _- I can waive your detention sentences and remove this off your record if you do indeed manage to finish the paper. Fair enough?''

The two nodded, relieved.

''Good. Now you may go. And Sharpay --''

The blond turned around and suddenly realized what Ms Joanne was staring at so intently - her and Chad's interlinked hands. Sharpay blushed and quickly let go self consciously.

The teacher smiled and nodded - _I won't tell_.

Evans twin grinned and finger waved before strutting confidently out of the office.

**...**

**How was it? Okay, I'm not particularly crazy about the ending, but it was the best I could come up with, considering the circumstances - it's 1 am here! **

**Anyway, I need to be getting to sleep. I really hope you enjoyed this chappie and I'll do my level best to update tomorrow, as usual.**

**And once again - thank you for all those sweet reviews. 3 Really. ;)  
**

**Luff,**

**Iliii- aka Crystal-Fey**


	7. Promise You'll Never Hurt Me

**Well I managed to update sooner today - I always keep my promises.**

**;)**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Thank you reviewers - I cried while reading :)**

**You're all gold.**

**Hope you like the chappie. :')  
**

**...**

''So, basically, all bases are alkalis, but not all alkalis are bases,'' Sharpay was explaining this for the sixth time that day and rapidly losing her patience. ''Got it?''

Chad blinked at her blearily. He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it and gave her a fake smile. ''Yep.'' The basketball player then proceeded to get up from the bed and stand in a corner where he began to bash his head against the wall.

''Chaaaad! We've gone over this _twelve times_!''

''Six.'' he corrected, not pausing.

''Whatever - what don't you understand?''

He looked to her and sat back down on the bed, turning a few pages of the textbook, humming to himself. He slammed it with a loud bang and faced Sharpay. ''Everything.''

Sharpay groaned. ''Live with it, Danforth.'' she said, giving up. The blond girl opened her pink VAIO and began typing, however, she was soon disturbed by Chad's bushy mass of a head on her shoulder.

''How come you know so much about all this stuff anyway?'' he asked, his breath tickling her ear. Sharpay swatted him away playfully.

''It's called studying, Chad. How do you think I get my A's?''

''You get_ A's_?'' Chad was genuinely surprised - and he had always thought Taylor and Gabriella were the smart ones. Sharpay nodded, hiding a smile. She was coming out of her shell, inch by inch, and it felt good.

''How do you think I manage to hold my place as President of the Drama Club? I need those grades -- and then there's also college...'' she trailed off, resuming her typing.

''I didn't know that about you...''

''There's a lot you don't know about me yet, Chad.'' smirked Sharpay. She squealed as the afro haired boy closed her laptop and sat in front of her, pushing it away.

''I've got time.'' he grinned boyishly and she huffed, trying to get the computer back.

''No you_ haven't_, and if you keep doing that, then we'll _never _get this done on time. Now get out of my way!'' she lunged behind him, but he was too quick, pinning her against the bed in an instant.

''Resisting arrest is a very serious crime, Ms Evans.'' he said mock sternly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. ''One - you are_ so_ cheesy and two - you didn't even arrest me yet.''

''Pffft. Details.''Chad said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

''_Ahem.''_

The two teens sprang apart, Chad almost falling off the floor when they heard someone clear their throat. Sharpay looked up, her face flaming red as she adjusted her clothing.

''Oh - uh... Hey, Ry. You're... back early...?''

Her twin had a completely murderous expression on his face as he stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. Ryan was absolutely furious to come home and find some guy making out with his sister on her bed. He had seen her broken once and he sure as hell wasn't letting it happen again.

''I'm right on time, actually. By the look of things.'' he said, flashing Chad a dirty look. And then realization struck.

''_Danforth_?!''

''Hey Ev-- um, _Ryan_.'' Chad said sheepishly, standing up.

''What are you doing here?'' sputtered the blond boy, completely shocked - _Sharpay and Chad?! How, when -- what?!_

''Chemistry project.'' answered Chad uncomfortably. Sharpay stood up and walked over behind Chad, grabbing his arm protectively.

''Sharpay...?!'' Ryan looked to her, desperate for some sort of explanation. ''Is _he_ the reason you've been completely miserable these past few weeks?!''

Sharpay sighed, catching a glimpse of Chad's guilty expression. ''It's no big deal, Ry - we're friends now... again.'' She bit her lip, worried, knowing that she should have told Ryan about the whole thing a long time ago. This was actually the worst way for him to have found out.

''And you didn't tell me...?'' Ryan looked crestfallen. Sharpay immediately rushed to his side.

''I'm sorry - I know I should have, really - you have no idea how I felt. It was horrible, and I'm really, _really_ sorry.''

Ryan's mouth almost dropped open in shock as he processed those few sentences. Then, he eyed his sister and smirked. ''Are you actually_ apologizing,_ Shar?''

Sharpay lifted up her finger to say something, then stopped, knowing he had her there. ''You know, you're kind of ruining the moment here.'' she pointed out finally, crossing her arms over her chest in grudging admission.

''Well, well, well -- who would've thought the day would come, eh?''

''_My moment, Ryan!_'' Sharpay was turning red - even Chad was grinning now.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head at her. He turned to Chad who immediately sobered up again. ''Dude - you're my hero!'' he exclaimed playfully.

''Well, I don't wanna take too much credit for this miraculous improvement, but I was in fact the _main_-- Ow!'' Chad broke off as Sharpay slapped him on the arm. ''Nobody likes a show off.'' she stated, sitting back down on her bed and resolutely resuming her typing.

''Y-you don't like me...?'' Chad's lower lip trembled as he looked at Sharpay.

Ryan was holding in silent laughter as his sister fixed the basketball player with a death glare.

''Take care of her, man.'' he said, patting Chad on the back.

''Will do.'' grinned Chad, watching the younger Evans twin leave. He then slowly crawled on top of the bed behind Sharpay and whispered in her ear.

''Now - _where were we_?''

Ryan paused in the hall as he listened to his sister's giggles. He shook his head and went downstairs for a drink.

''The Drama Queen and the Basketball Boy -_ classic..._''

...

''So.''

''So...?''

Chad and Sharpay were both sprawled out on her bed, arguing about Skittles (Don't even ask.). Sharpay had miraculously managed to convince him that the colourful candy was not made from bits of rainbow by tiny men in green suits, but manufactured in a factory - nothing more than sugar, colouring and flavouring. _Yeah, go ahead, ruin a childhood fantasy..._

''Remind we again why this didn't happen sooner.''

''Oh, I don't know - maybe it was the fact that you spilled blue paint all over my dress in third grade and I stuck gum in your afro. And you vowed to destroy me and my pink sparkles.'' Sharpay rolled her eyes, basking in the ridiculousness of the memory.

''What _do_ you have against pink sparkles anyway?'' she asked offhandedly, becoming vaguely aware of Chad's influence on her - she was getting random.

''They're pink.'' Chad explained simply, completely certain that the sentence justified her argument.

''Whatever.''

...

The day passed rather uneventfully for the two. They finished their project and went to Sweet Mints after - their new 'spot'.

Four latte's and an uncountable number of cookies later - courtesy of Chad, they were curled up together in the booth, just whispering.

''Chad...'' said Sharpay slowly, sounding uncertain.

''Yeah, Pay?''

''_Pay_?'' the blond made a funny face as she tested out the name.

''Weeeell - you see, Ryan already calls you Shar and Sharpay just sounds too formal so, I decided to call you something only I can use. I mean, if that's alright...'' Chad's voice trailed off as he waited for her reaction.

She grinned. ''I like it.''

There was a comfortable silence until Chad spoke up again, ''What were you going to say just now, anyway?''

He felt Sharpay stiffen in his arms. ''Nothing.'' her voice had that icy tinge to it as she sat up, pretending to look at the menu. _I don't know if I'm ready for this yet - I can't ask him, I'll sound like a complete wimp._

''_Paaay_...''

''You're starting to overuse it.'' murmured Sharpay somewhat snappishly.

Chad sat up with her and put his arm around her shoulders. ''Tell me.'' His voice was cool but firm, authoritative. Sharpay sighed and closed her eyes, her breathing hitching as she pondered on how to put her words with out sounding pathetic. She tried to ignore the quickening of her heartbeat and the way his touch made her temperature skyrocket.

''Can you make a promise...? And keep it?''

Chad's expression immediately turned serious as he leaned closer to her so he could hear what she was about to say. ''Anything.'' he whispered, knowing that whatever this was, it meant a lot to her.

And that made Sharpay feel safe - or as close to safe as she had ever been. She turned to him hesitantly, their faces almost touching. She almost couldn't get the words out as she stared at his eyes, fiercely boring into hers.

''Promise me you'll never hurt me... Not for anything in the world.''

Chad leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, making her melt. His hand went up to her cheek, softly caressing it's smoothness, sending sparks through her body. His voice was tense with emotion.

''Done.''

Sharpay pulled back, happy, yet uncertain still. She looked into Chad's eyes, seeing all the love and concern - the pure passion that was within them. A tiny tear slid down her cheek and she whispered,

''I trust you.''

**...**

**Wow. Now that chapter truly was awesome to write. I loved imagining it happen.**

**But this is nto the end yet, folks. Not even close.**

**Review dears! ;)**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**


	8. Skittles And Something Else

**Hey, hey, m'dears!**

**Okay, I almost killed myself laughing while writing this chapter - it's truly one of my most unashamedly random chappies ever. I better get a few extra reviews over this - in case you're wondering why so early, it is because the insomniac author has not been able to get a single wink all night.**

**The insomniac author being me, I decided to do something more productive with my time.**

**And here it is!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**...**

''So you see, that's why, basically, the red Skittles and the yellow Skittles _are the same_. Fascinating, isn't it?''

Sharpay wrinkled her nose at Chad as she poked her head out of the changing room. ''I don't get it.''

''I thought you said you got A's!'' Chad sounded appalled .

The blond rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, not on _Skittles_! Could you please just for a minute stop obsessing over those stupid candies and tell me whether the black dress looks better than the red one.''

''You look hot in anything, baby - or should I say _nothing_.'' he smirked at her suggestively and Sharpay almost blushed before groaning and pulling the red velvet curtains of her changing room closed.

''You are just impossible, Chad.''

''Always happy to oblige. And now, about those Skittles - they are not _just candy_, Pay, they are _a fine work of_ --''

Sharpay made an irritated sound as she tuned out Chad's sugary lecture.

She was regretting ever taking him shopping with her - Sharpay had thought that a day of walking through the mall, stopping at every single store she liked just to try on everything and leave with Chad carrying all her heavy bags would've been fun. She was wrong.

Ever since they had stepped out of Chad's car three hours ago, the afro haired boy had not stopped discussing the irritating - not to mention _embarrassing_ - topic of Skittles. He had gone through everything, from their manufacturing to the nature of their taste and colour, even going so far as to compare them to the King Henry VIII - and Sharpay had absolutely _no idea_ what that had to do with anything.

Comparing a medieval king who literally beheaded almost every one of his wives to harmless sugar confectionery would have been impressive if not for the incredible stupidity behind the twisted logic that was also known as 'Chad's mind'.

''Is _this_ one better?'' Sharpay asked, stepping out in a cute red cocktail dress with a bow at the back. Chad simply blinked at her blearily, his mind making a lightning quick conclusion.

''You look like a curtain.'' he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sharpay let out a shriek of complete exasperation. ''Focus on me you numskull. Who cares about the curtains, they don't matter!''

''So now you're saying my opinion doesn't matter anymore?!'' Chad looked horrified.

The blond slapped her forehead. ''You. Are. Such. A. _GIRL_. Are you having your bloody period or something?!''

''No, not until next week.''

''_CHAD_!''

''What?! I have _boy problems too_, you know!''

''Chad, I'm starting to believe you and it's _FREAKING ME OUT_!''

''Jeez, chill, Pay. I was only playing with you. And yes, the answer to your question - that dress does look hot on you. Honestly.''

''Pffft. You're just saying that.'' Sharpay crossed her arms resolutely and pouted, refusing to be calmed down. Chad smirked as put his arms around her from behind.

''Cross my heart and hope to die.'' he promised.

''That's only half of it.'' said the blond princess, by now running out of excuses to be angry. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, her face breaking into a grin as Chad recited the rest of the 'pledge' to her:

''Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, if I'm telling you a lie - cross my heart and hope to die.''

''You _girl_.'' giggled Sharpay spinning happily back into the red curtained changing room to try on more clothes.

''Shit - who told you?!''

''CHAD!''

...

''Pay --''

''Okay, if I hear one more freakin' thing about Skittles, I _swear_ Chad, my foot is going to go up your--''

''Ouch.'' Chad backed away from Sharpay with a very realistic expression of horror splashed across his face.

''Yes, Chad - _ouch._'' confirmed the blond, giving him a warning glare.

''Okay, okay, I won't go there - I think we've accomplished enough for one day, Ms Evans. Your mind needs to be given time to absorb the valuable knowledge that I so thoughtfully bestowed -- OW!'' Chad yelped and jumped off his seat, clutching his foot in pain - he had successfully managed to make every single head in the vicinity turn his way in less than ten seconds.

''Anger management is _highly_ recommended...'' he mumbled as he sat back down next to a smirking Sharpay, still blushing red from his little 'public encounter'.

''Come again?''

''Nothing!''

''GOOD.''

''Seriously though, Pay --''

''MORE SKITTLES...?!''

''...No...?''

''Talk.''

''Okay, so I was thinking, about us and all - and well... will you be my girlfriend?'' he bit his lip in the most cutest way possible and made big eyes at the fierce mountain lion sitting next him, claws out and ready. The blond creature paused and looked down at him slowly.

''You're proposing to me in a McDonald's?'' was all she could get out.

Chad leapt up from his seat for the second time that hour. ''Holy shit, woman, I'm not ready to marry you yet! We're not even done with high school - our _entire lives _are ahead of us and you're here thinking about _marriage_! I'm not ready for this - consider my feelings for a second! Honestly, my parents would_ flip_--''

Sharpay rolled her eyes. ''Sit down you idiot - people are staring.'' she hissed. ''You know what I meant.''

Chad held a hand to his heart and sighed with relief as he sat back down in his place. ''You had me going for a minute there.'' he breathed, making Sharpay scoff.

''So aren't you even going to_ listen_ to my answer?'' she prompted irritatedly.

''Well I should think that it's quite _obvious_--''

''No.''

''--because you are so head over heels for -- _WHAT_?''

'_'No_. I won't.''

''WHY NOT, WOMAN?!''

''Because you're being unreasonable.''

''I basically poured out my heart and soul to you--''

''In a McDonalds.''

''It's the bloody thought that counts!''

Sharpay eyed him critically ready to throw another snappish remark his way when he suddenly stood up and slung her over his shoulder, exiting the fast food outlet. ''CHAD! PUT ME DOWN, _NOW_!" screamed the Evans twin, enraged to be carried out in such an undignified manner.

Chad simply put on a pair of ear plugs and walked faster.

Sharpay's mouth dropped open. ''You actually carry those in your pocket?'' she asked, curious in spite of herself. Chad nodded, ''My little secret to surviving Darbus's homeroom for three years in a row.''

He pretended to hum a tune, bobbing his bushy head to an imaginary beat.

''Chad!''

No response whatsoever from the basketball player.

''CHAD MICHEAL DANFORTH!''

Again, no response.

''Chad, we left the burgers!''

Now that, definitely made Chad stop in his tracks. He spun around to stare painfully, almost tearily at their table through the window - a Big Mac and a Double Cheeseburger lay there... _unfinished_. The sight almost broke Chad's heart.

''It'll have to wait. This is more important.''

He gently set the kicking, screaming blond monster down on the pavement and got down on one knee. ''Sharpay Juliette Anabell Evans, will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked finally with a boyish grin that was simply irresistible.

Sharpay looked completely dumbstruck. ''Didn't you already ask me that?''

''THIS IS OUTSIDE MCDONALDS, WOMAN - APPRECIATE IT!''

The blond jumped in shock. ''Yes--'' she sputtered meekly - part of her was touched that Chad would do such a thing for her and the other part was pondering how ridiculous the whole situation was.

Chad pulled her close, his eyes shining with joy as he leaned in to kiss her, but Sharpay put a halting arm on Chad's chest.

''--in five minutes.''

''What the hell kind of answer is that?! That's CHEATING!'' he cried realizing that he couldn't kiss her yet. Damn those cherry glossed lips taunting him with their cherry-ness.

''Deal with it, Danforth.'' said Sharpay testily, wondering just how far she would be able to push him and secretly enjoying it. She watched Chad huff as he let go her and began to stare at the pavement.

The blond tapped her foot somewhat impatient as she counted the seconds. _Damn him and his cute pout!_

''Okay, time's up.''

Needless to say, the couple did not manage to find the time to go back and finish their burgers after that.

**...**

**Haha, there you have it - completely and utterly RANDOM.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**:)**

**And I might update again today - yes twice in one day - if given the proper motivation, lol.**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**

**Btw - it's 5.20 am here and I have been up since- well since all night really. Not a wink. Weirdness insomnia...**


	9. He Was So In For It

**Second update, w00t!**

**Thank you dears,**

**LyndsiMcKay - hehe, girlfriendness. So it's not a word, but I'm writing it down in my dictionary x)**

**InfraRed91 - Lol, I know! Weirdness...**

**Mony19 - Yeah, they really are a bunch. Update ready, ma'am! :D**

**ashleyxXxSuspianxXxTroypay - Thanks! :)  
**

**BlackBeauty613 - Yeah, I know - I was itching to write this part!**

**allyxocorbin - ah, yes. But it depends on whether you're eating the normal or the sour ones. Because you see technically, the flavour -- okay I'll shut up now... O.O  
**

**D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S- I hear you - power to insomniacs! I'm gonna start a club on that xD**

**load.of.love - I'm glad you did. ;) Hehe, yeah Skittles, Littles**

**bleumanistheonlyman - hehe, randomness rules. High five!**

**Enjoy the chapter my dears - thank you so much for reviewing!**

**xxx**

**...**

''Are you _sure_ about this?'' Sharpay fidgeted uncomfortably in Chad's car, reluctant to step out into East High.

''One hundred percent sure.'' confirmed Chad as he pulled her out of her seat and closed the door behind her. He smirked at his girlfriend. ''You look cure when you're nervous.''

''Shut up.'' Sharpay said, blushing somewhat as she took his hand.

''Everything's gonna be alright.''

''No it's not - I can't do this. Not now, Chad.. _please,_ not now - give me a few days? It's just that the whole school--''

Chad sighed as the blond looked up at him with puppy eyes. ''Alright. But next we week, we are coming out with it - no excuses.''

Sharpay grinned and nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. ''Thank you.''

''Yeah, yeah - you're so lucky there's no one to see us now. It's damn early.'' Chad shook his head, his thoughts straying back to his warm bed and mom's pancakes... no one could make pancakes like Mrs Danforth, that was for sure.

''Chad - snap out of it.'' Sharpay rolled her eyes, knowing full well what the dreamy look in his eyes meant. She gave him another kiss, successfully bringing him back to reality, then walked off, calling softly, ''I'll meet you after school at our spot.''

Chad nodded and stared after her as she went.

The entire day passed tortuously slow for the unfortunate basketball player. Every class he had with Sharpay, he had to restrain himself from sitting near her, talking to her, kissing her - whispering in her ear to make her giggle... it was hell. Multiple times, he almost abandoned the plan, but the fierce glare Sharpay gave him quickly brought him back to sanity.

At lunch, Sharpay sat at her usual table overlooking the entire cafeteria. She too was having a hard time keeping her eyes off the afro haired boy. Her eyes narrowed and as she watched his every move - but they flashed with anger when she saw someone sit next to him. Someone who definitely shouldn't have been there.

''_Hey, Chad_.''

Chad looked up from his conversation to stare into the green eyes of none other than Monica Simmons, the school's slut. Now, normally, Chad would've jumped at this opportunity to flirt with a hot redhead female, but now - well, it was different. He simply grinned at her, giving her the Danforth wink as was customary for him - but inside he was praying that she would just go away.

''Hey Monica.''

''Um - is this seat taken?'' she said flirtatiously, gesturing to a spot next to him. Chad shook his head no, mentally screaming at himself for not making up an excuse. Monica deliberately made a big show of sitting down, 'accidentally' flashing her bright orange thong at him in the process.

''Oops,'' she giggled, winking at him. ''_See anything you like?_''

Chad gulped, feeling _reeeeally_ under pressure now. He was fully aware of his girlfriend watching from her table with the light of battle in her eyes - but then, again, he was with all the members of the basketball team - if he caved in now, his friends definitely would know something fishy was up.

_Crap._

''Um...'' he looked around frantically for an excuse.

''What's wrong, basketball boy?'' asked Monica, turning his face to hers with one, manicured finger on his cheek. Chad gave a nervous smile. He was gonna regret this...

''Nothing babe. Just something at the back of my mind.''

''Oh, and what would that be?'' asked the redhead, scooting closer.

Chad smirked. ''I wouldn't know - not with you right here in front of me looking the way you are.'' the guilt was washing through him now like a giant tidal wave. Damn you Sharpay, why couldn't it have been today?

''Oh, well in that case, we should really meet up sometime - I can make you feel on top of the world, baby. _I'm good_...'' she whispered in his ear huskily, giving him another wink that made his stomach clench.

''I don't doubt that...'' he returned, well aware of the fact that the metal railing on the second floor of the cafeteria was bent due to Sharpay's death grip on it.

Monica giggled and ran her fingers up his arm. ''Get us a room at the party and I'll _really_ show you what I can do.'' she stood up - once again making sure to flash her thong at him before walking away.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to find Sharpay gone. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he sighed, knowing he was going to be for it later. _Daaaamn..._

Needless to say, the blond did not meet him after school that day.

Her only excuse was a cold: ''I don't feel like it.'' before she sped away in her pink convertible. Chad had stood at the curb, looking like a thundercloud as he watched her go.

_Women! _he growled to himself, setting off home to get ready for the party tonight. He could only hope that Sharpay would be there...

...

Hours later, he was at Jason's place -the party has started hours ago - still no Sharpay. Chad stood by the drinks, feeling soemwhat lonely - Troy wasn't here. He had some kind of family dinner thing tonight and was forced to skip. Chad sighed again, downing his cup in one gulp.

''So yeah - can you believe that - _the Ice Bitch herself!_''

''No way!''

''Girl, would I lie to you?''

Chad's attention was immediately captured with that statement. He walked over to Monica and some other girls gossiping in a corner. The afro haired boy put his arms playfully around the group. ''Now, now - what did the mountain lion do _this time_?''

''You didn't hear? Someone saw her making out outside the Albuquerque mall last weekend. We don't know who the poor unfortunate guy was though - they say she was on top of him,_ sucking his face off _- I'll be surprised if he still has one!'' Monica smirked as her posse laughed along to the - can you actually call it a joke?

Chad's eyes widened. _Sharpay with another guy?_ His head was slightly buzzed from all the drink he had consumed by now and he couldn't think straight.He couldn't believe she would do this to him - _his Pay! _

The basketball player's expression darkened. He thought he had melted the Ice Queen... apparently, he had been wrong.

''And speaking of making out...''

Chad was brought out of his thoughts as Monica ran her hands along the front of his shirt, entwining them behind his head. He was about to reply when something else caught his attention-

The crowds were parting as a certain sparkly blond walked into the room. Her eyes searched the crowded room for Chad and she immediately saw him with that slut Monica hanging off his neck. Her face hardened as she looked at him, the pain in them evident.

The pair's eyes locked together, smoldering into each other from across the room.

But Chad was still seething from the news he had just heard.

He grabbed Monica by the waist and pulled her close to him, crashing his mouth into hers, looking at Sharpay the whole time. _Payback's a bitch,_ he thought triumphantly as he saw her gasp and drop her bright pink clutch. His hands roamed down the redhead's body, resting on her butt. The girl moaned loudly and began sifting her fingers through his afro.

However Chad was completely unprepared for what happened next. He watched, flabbergasted as a single tear fell down Sharpay's perfectly smooth cheek. And another. And another. Sharpay covered her face and ran out, sobbing - no one else seemed to notice, they were all drunk.

And then it hit Chad like a ton of bricks - _he had been the guy making out with her outside Albuquerque mall last weekend._

**...**

**I know - Chad's an idiot. Tell me about it...  
**

**slaps forehead**

**Review!**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey  
**


	10. You Had Your Chance

**Hey-lo!**

**I'm sooo so so sorry for updating so late - I think I've come down with something. :(**

**Yeah, flu's a bitch. Ugh.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this next chappie.**

**Oh, and D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S (Btw, that's a chore to type! Lolz, kidding) - yeah we should have meetings - other people will be forced to join us because of our nocturnal coolnesss. Lesson one - the importance of coffee! (mad scientist face) xD**

**LyndsiMcKay dear, I am adding that too -unidototive-ation. lolz Good wordmakingup-ation-thingy. Hehe, I suck at this**

**bleumanistheonlyman - Without randomness, the world would be like fries without ketchup, Tom without Jerry, ICE CREAM WIVOUT SPRINKLEZZ! AND THAT WOULD NEVER DO. lol Yes, randomness-ness-ness-ness-ness-ness (okay, we get it!) rules. :)**

**And thank you so much to all my other darling readers who I love so much:**

**allyxocorbin,**

**ZashleyxXxSuspianxXxTroypay,**

**kll002**

**BlackBeauty613**

**InfraRed91,**

**unknownbyhim22**

**load.of.love**

**Read on sweeties! ;)  
**

**...**

Sharpay's eyes were dry as she careened down the streets of Albuquerque, her pink convertible over going every single speed limit in the city in a matter of minutes.

She was running from something that she could never escape - and that was the bitter truth. It was at times like these that she wished she really wasn't the Ice Queen. She wished her life wasn't so damn high-class dirty and that she could actually have friends instead of 'Sharpettes' at her Daddy's club.

Then maybe, Troy would actually like her instead of cringe in fear every time she was within ten feet of him. Maybe Chad -- maybe Danforth wouldn't have done what he did. Maybe she would actually have her own 'girls' to spill secrets to.

Sharpay didn't even know what she was doing as she pulled up in front of East High and ran into the building.

It's halls were completely devoid of any teenage life save for herself as she ran through them. Her white slingback heels back made a loud, echoey click-click as she ran - a rhythm that haunted her.

The blond finally burst into the auditorium, her feet automatically taking her up the stage - it just felt so natural for her, she couldn't resist. She seemed to calm down as she stood before the black piano, running a perfect manicured finger along its polished black surface.

Sharpay felt something rise up in her throat - she spun around to face what should've been an adoring audience and sang:

_Bop bop bop - straight to the top..._

Her breath hitched.

_Wipe away your inhibitions..._

Sharpay tried to go on but couldn't. She collapsed in front of the piano and gave a cry as she realized how unreal it all was - how incredibly bitchy it all was!

Sharpay Evans was... a fake.

...

''Dude - if you were Sharpay Evans, and you were pissed, where would you be?''

''Chad... are you drunk?'' Troy's voice was fake calm at the other end of the phone.

''No, I am not drunk.'' Chad rolled his eyes as he made a left turn at the traffic light. He had been to almost every single place in town and Sharpay was nowhere to be found.

''You sure?'' Troy sounded skeptical.

''Just answer the damn question, Troy!''

''Alright, alright, keep your afro on!''

''_Troy_...''

''Jeez... I dunno - probably at some dumb theatre thing trying to 'cleanse my soul' or something. Frankly, I don't give a damn. What's this about, Chad?''

''Dude, you actually listen to Darbus?''

''Chad, you and I _both_ know that Troy Bolton would_ never_--''

Chad was about to yell in frustration as his best friend launched in a massive, ego-defending lecture when his eyes suddenly widened and he gasped. Of course - the one place he hadn't been!

''Bolton, you are a lifesaver!''

''What--? Uh, yeah -of course I am, Chad,you owe me. Big time. Wait -- what the hell did I say?''

''No time to talk now, I gotta run, dude.''

''Okay, but I'm not done with this...''

''I'll give you the details later- it's complicated.''

''You better! And Chad, one more thing-''

''What's that, dude?''

''Stop calling me dude so much.''

...

Chad ran towards the auditorium as if his life depended on it - this was his last hope. If Sharpay wasn't in here --

_'You held my hand and walked me home, I know'_

Chad paused, immediately recognizing that voice - he very quietly opened the doors a crack and slipped through them, watching in awe as Sharpay struck each note on the piano.

_'Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go oh oh'_

He sat in the back row, his eyes wide as he listened to the blond's voice soaring through the auditorium - every word slammed into him with unbelieveable force as he remembered those moments.

_'You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
_

_Guys are so hard to trust'_

Her voice was louder now - the melody on the piano was gentle but her words were filled with anger and disappointment as she sang. The basketball player cringed as he understood how much he had hurt her.

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
_

_The one who gives it all away, yeah_

Sharpay slammed her fingers down on the keys as her voice reached its peak for the next verse. Chad could not tear his eyes off her - her voice was raw and beautiful - not flashy and plastic like it was in her musicals. She was singing with true feeling - with heart. Her hair fell over her face like a shimmery blond curtain as she sang the chorus,

_'Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
_

_Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
_

_Don't try to tell me what to do,  
_

_Don't try to tell me what to say,  
_

_You're better off that way'_

Sharpay halted for a while, playing out the music an extra bar so that she could pull herself together for the next verse. She closed her eyes and put her head down, her fingers playing on their own._  
_

_'Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
_

_Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget'_

She began once again to get angry - Sharpay was making up the song on the spot, and pouring out her feelings with every syllable she sang. And right now, she was remembering all the times she and Chad had been together - the way they had made out every secret chance...

_'I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
_

_Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away'_

Her breath hitched as she forced her words out - it hurt to say all those things. It hurt to turn her back on it all and pretend she hadn't liked it - because it was maybe the one thing she ever had. She ran through the chorus one more time before continuing,

'This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

It's better off that way'

Sharpay's fingers slipped off the keys, abruptly ending the song. She looked down at the ivory keyboard and whispered her last line in a tiny voice filled with regret and sadness.

_'I'm better off alone anyway...'_

Sharpay's head snapped up as she heard clapping - there on the last row of her beloved sanctuary sat Chad Danforth. The blond immediately stood up and glared at him as he walked up to the stage, regret etched all over his face.

''I'm sorry...''

''I'm not interested.'' stated the newly returned Ice Queen. ''Whatever your lame excuse is gonna be, I don't wanna hear it. Just go.''

''Look, Pay, hear me out, I was--''

''_Pay?!_ You lost your privileges to call me that when you stuck your tongue down Monica's fucking throat. _Now get out of my auditorium_.''

''_Your_ auditorium? Give me a break, Ice Princess.'' Chad flared suddenly, his headache momentarily getting the better of him. He winced suddenly as he saw the hurt and anger flash through Sharpay's eyes.

''How dare you?'' she choked out. Her voice dropped to a sibilant hiss as Chad walked up the stage to stand in front of her. ''_How dare you_ call me that again? After all we've been through? After all _you just did_ - _I'_m the Ice Princess?! You know call me crazy but I think I lost the part where you were supposed to _apologize, you arrogant prick!_''

Chad hung his head. ''I'm sorry.'' he said again. ''I was drunk - they said you cheated on me--''

''_I don't care!_ You asshole, you made me trust you - you made such a fucking big deal out of it and now--... what good did it all do when you don't trust me?'' Sharpay's voice broke on the last part. She looked down, digging her long manicured nails into her skin hard, trying to stop tears.

''_Don't_!'' Chad hissed, immediately grabbing her wrist. He knew what she was doing - he had seen her before. Chad thought he had broken that habit.

''Why not?'' Sharpay's eyes were stony as she faced him. Her voice was emotionless as the pain she was inflicting washed through her. Chad tried to pry her fingers apart forcefully.

''You're hurting yourself!'' he growled angrily.

She swallowed tears as she retorted - ''You'd rather do that yourself, huh?''

Chad swore as he let go of her hand - Sharpay slumped back down on the black leather piano seat and burst into tears, holding her wrist where he had grabbed it. She bent over, the sobs racking her body. Chad paled as he watched her break down before him.

They had been together for two months now - two months of sneaking around in secret - two months of bliss. He had melted the Ice Queen and healed all her scars - and now all that was _ruined_.

''You promised.'' she whimpered through her tears. Chad's heart broke into a million pieces as she looked up at him with puffy red eyes - ''_You promised_...''

''Sharpay--'' he cried, sitting down and putting his arm around her. She shrugged it off with a wail and stood up, pointing a pale finger at him.

''No! You promised me, Chad. You said you wouldn't hurt me, ever no matter what. You said you'd keep me safe forever. But -- you lied to me... _I bet you didn't love me either_--!''

''That's not true!'' argued Chad hotly, standing up too. ''I did love you - I still do, dammit!''

''_Liar!_'' screamed Sharpay, lifting up her hand to slap him, but Chad was too quick:

Suddenly a pair of lips crashed themselves onto hers. Sharpay's eyes widened as she tried to push him away but that only resulted in him pulling her closer. She struggled weakly but couldn't tear herself out of his grasp - she couldn't focus.

His lips on hers felt heavenly - the way they moved against hers perfectly, making all the feeling in her knees disappear. She couldn't even think - Sharpay's legs buckled underneath her and she wound her hands around his neck tightly to keep from falling, giving in completely.

He was slowing down now, becoming gentler and more careful - softer as he massaged her lips with his. Sharpay struggled to stifle a moan at the back of her throat as he pulled away and looked at her, breathing hard. But Sharpay didn't want that.

Almost immediately, she pulled him back in again, forcefully tangling her hands in his curls as she collided her glossed lips with his.

Chad could barely breathe, still reeling from shock from the first kiss and now barely comprehending the second.His lips moved against hers on instinct and he found his hands on her waist, vaguely wondering when they had got there. But to hell with that, he thought, almost losing control as he felt Sharpay's delicate hands running through his afro..

He pulled her as close as possible, with not a crack between them, almost crying out in shock when Sharpay nibbled his bottom lip and slid her tongue into his mouth. He hadn't expected her to be so hungry, so powerful, so - wanting. Chad did not refuse, allowing her to explore his mouth as he did hers. The sweet cherry flavoured gloss was getting to his head as he sucked on her lips, gently tugging and biting down, making her moan his name feverishly.

Finally, the need for oxygen became painfully prominent and they had to pull away.

''Please, Pay... Don't tell me you didn't feel that...'' whispered Chad.

''I did...'' Sharpay whispered hoarsely, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

''Give me another chance... just one last chance...'' pleaded the afro haired boy.

But Sharpay looked into his eyes and shook her head. She stepped away from him, the tears flowing freely down her face.

''_I can't_...''

Her last words to him echoed in his head long after the click of her heels down the hall had died away:

''You had your chance Chad... I don't want to be hurt again...''

**...**

**And now, dum dum duuum - Special thanks to CurlySweet for giving me such an optimistic overview on my work - in case y'all have not read her Chadpay, I HIGHLY suggest you do. :) You're awesum, sweetie!**

**Cough, anyway - I hope I can update tomorrow. If this damn fever gets better.**

**Please review.**

**Luff forever,**

**Iliii- aka CrystalFey**

**P.S: That song Sharpay sang is called Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavgine. It's not mine, but it's really good so you better listen to it! ;)**


	11. He Is My Bar Of Poison Chocolate

**Ello peoples!**

**I'm back and better now - thankies for your concern bleumanistheonlyman :)**

**InfraRed91 - Yeah, I know, I almost screamed at myself! Haha, don't worry, it gets better **

**allyxocorbin - oh he's figuring his Skittle-ey way out alright ;)**

**D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S - Yeah, Bonnie! :D I hereby make you co-president and Head of Coffee Department. And also, if and whenever a certain group member swings by Starbucks, he or she must demonstrate their loyalty to the club by buying extras for research purposes. We take our work very seriously. Another important factor one must consider on their road to becoming a true insomniac is - candy. Sugar rush is often very helpful in keeping you awake. Skittles, chocolate eggs, M&M's, lollipops and cotton candy all qualify. xD**

**LyndsiMcKay - Haha, now you are officially my word make-up-er. :D We shall take over the world with our awesome vocabulary that no one understands! xD**

**Haha, thank you all so much, your reviews made me smile a ton.**

**I feel much better now.**

**And by the way, I got a PM from someone asking me what the heck Iliii stands for whenever I sign my stories. **

**Well, my dear, I shall explain: my name is actually Iliyana - therefore Iliii is Ili - my nickname with an added two 'i's to make it look cooler lol. SO yeah, mystery solved. By the way, you can all call me Ili if you want, I don't mind :D **

**Random question - what's your name? **

**Lol anyways, enough of my insanity, on with the story! x)**

**...**

The next few days passed in a blur.

Sharpay was absent from school - she chose to stay at home, watching sappy romantic chick flicks and pigging out on ice-cream. What? She was only human after all.

Chad, on the other hand was unusually moody during class, snapping at everyone and everything, even going so far as to land himself detention for the rest of the week. He refused to eat, refused to flirt and much to everyone's extreme shock, _refused to discuss Skittles!_

It was beyond mortifying.

Troy took it upon himself to Re-Skittle-ify Chad as soon as possible - he brought the candy to school everyday and took every single opportunity he could to eat it in front of Chad -_ especially_ the green ones which were supposedly Chad's favourite.

It didn't work. Troy even went through the extremity of handing out the candy to everyone he saw, instructing them to use it as a means of conversation with 'the afro dude'. And when Chad finally blew up in front of the whole school and proclaimed that he would _never eat that stupid candy again_ - Troy knew something really serious was up.

''Chad - talk to me, man - what's the deal? You've been acting crazy ever since Jason's party!''

''What do you mean?'' Chad said, rolling his eyes tiredly as he dumped his backpack on the kitchen counter top.

Troy took out a packet of sweets from his pocket. ''_Skittles_, man!''

''Look, I don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?''

''That's what you say every time. What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything - heck remember who saved your ass the time you spilled ink all over Aunt Barbara's white wedding tablecloth?''

Chad couldn't help but grin. ''I can't believe we dyed the rest of it black before the party came in. The woman freaked when she lifted her glass and saw white under it. It was crazy!''

Troy nodded. ''Yeah - I've got your back. And you know that's now the only time.''

''I know, I know - and when I smashed your parents' new flat screen TV --''

Troy's face turned a funny red colour as the grin fell off his face. ''_That was you?!_ Do you have any idea what I went through for it? I WASN'T ALLOWED IN THE LIVING ROOM FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!''

Chad cringed, knowing he had said too much. ''Dude, chill.'' He pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge and a plate of chocolate chip cookies, handing his friend some.

''Cookies and milk?'' Troy said, eyeing the snack skeptically.

''It's all I ever eat these days.'' explained Chad in a somewhat pathetic voice as he dipped one of the delicious chocolatey confections into his glass before munching on it.

''What is wrong with you?'' murmured Troy as he, too began to eat. ''And also about that weird _Sharpay_ thing--''

Chad stood up so fast, his stool fell over. ''Don't ever mention Sharpay again.'' he growled quietly, beginning to clear away the snacks he had set out and regretting ever letting Troy into the house. _Don't remind me of her, dammit!_

Troy blinked owlishly at his friend. ''Sharpay? The Sharpay thing -- _You're bummed out because of Evans?!_ No fucking way, man - is that why she's been absent? What happened? I _knew_ something was up when you called me the other day! SPILL NOW!''

Chad glared at Troy. ''Alright, fine! I LOVE HER- _happy_?!''

At these words, Troy - who had by now been comfortably perched atop the kitchen island - let rip the most undignified, girlish scream and fell right off his perch, arms flailing and legs kicking madly.

Chad watched scornfully as Troy staggered upright, keeping a hand to his heart.

''No way.'' he sputtered, knowing already by the look on Chad's face that his friend was dead serious. The afro haired boy nodded. ''It's true.''

Troy swallowed again before speaking the dreaded 'L' word: ''_Love_...?''

His friend sighed. ''Yeah...''

''COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THIS SOONER?!'' Troy screamed again in his girlish voice. Chad gave him a confused look. ''Dude, you're scaring me...'' he said, backing up against the kitchen cabinets.

''I just lost two hundred bucks on you, Chad - against Gabriella.''

''You were betting on me?!'' now it was Chad's turn to get annoyed.

''Harmless speculation, is all!'' defended Troy. ''My two hundred just - blew away._ Thanks a lot, Chad._''

''Dude, it's your own stupid fault. You should have known better than to go against your Einstenette of a girlfriend on this one. How long did you guys think it would be, anyway?''

''She said two weeks and I went for a month. You really disappoint me, man. You let her get to you.''

Chad's eyes widened. "Wow, Gabriella really hit it right. We got together a day after the project deadline.''

''In detention?''

The chocolate skinned basketball player nodded.

''_Sweeeeeet_...'' said Troy, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

''Shut up dude.'' Chad rolled his eyes, suddenly snapping again. It was then that Troy realized what was wrong. He leaned across from the kitchen island.

''She dumped you, didn't she...?''

Chad shook his head. ''She wouldn't. She didn't. Well, not exactly -- sort of...''

''Oh, stop playing with me - everyone knows she's the Ice Bitch. She wouldn't hesitate to --''

''She's not like that!'' cut off Chad angrily. ''You don't know her - no one does... heck, I didn't even know her! She's just a really scared, really beautiful girl. The Ice Queen thing - it's all just a cover. Do you know that Sharpay has the fourth highest GPA in our year? Or that she doesn't need Kelsi to make up all those songs for the musical - she could write the fucking Jupiter Symphony if she wanted to!

And her favourite colour is actually dark purple? She looks out for Ryan 24/7 and she wouldn't let anything happen to him if it killed her. There's so much more to Sharpay that you all don't know. So stop judging her!''

Chad finished his rant - he stared at the awed Troy from across the room, breathing hard.

''_Wow._'' that was all the blue eyed boy could actually get out. ''Who knew?''

''Exactly...''

There was a low whistle as Troy processed the information. Then he slowly faced Chad.

''Look we can all see you're perfect for each other - you can't even be in the same room without World War III breaking out. That's a sign... And since you've got past that - _what went wrong_...?''

Chad sighed and banged his head on the kitchen counter top. ''I screwed up, man. Majorly.''

Troy nodded, ''Go on.''

''It happened at the party - Monica was coming at me - I had to keep up appearances. I didn't kiss her though. Sharpay wasn't even there yet. And then there was a rumour - someone had seen Pay with a guy making out - and that guy was me. But I was too buzzed to figure it out. I thought she cheated on me...''

There was an audible snort of exasperation as Troy refrained from screaming out.

''So when I saw Pay - and she had just come in - I started kissing Monica. We made out right there.''

Troy suppressed a gagging noise. ''How could you kiss that slut when you had your girl right in front of you? Dude, have you no brains whatoever?!''

''Shut the fuck up, man - I know! I was pissed, what would you have me do?! I'd like to see you in my situation --''

''Okay, okay - I get it, it was complicated. But I bet Ice Bi-- I mean Sharpay, isn't gonna forgive and forget easily, huh? Something tells me, a 'sorry' is nowhere near it...''

Chad nodded. ''So the million dollar question is, what do we do now? God I'd do anything - if I could just turn back time... I know that I can't go through with the rest of the year without her - knowing that what I see in school everyday is just a shell of who she really is. That she was once mine but not anymore, all because of a stupid mistake. I swear I'll never drink again - not a single, bloody drop...''

Troy grinned. ''You are so whipped.''

''Shut up!''

''But I think I have an idea...''

...

''Can I come in?''

Shapay quickly rolled over in her bed and fluffed her hair in effort to make herself look less like the heartbroken drama queen she really was.

''Yeah, sure.''

Ryan walked in and sat down warily. ''How are you holding up?'' he asked gently, noticing that 27 Dresses was playing again for the third time that day - his sister had probably not even bothered to switch her DVD player off.

''Pretty good - no... actually, better.'' Sharpay sounded hesitant, but the Award Winning actress in her managed to turn her voice light and sincere. She could fool anyone. _Anyone except Chad..._

''You coming to school tomorrow?''

Sharpay stared straight ahead at the blank, lavender pink wall in front of her. ''Not yet, Ry... not yet...''

Ryan gave her a skeptical look and she hastened to add - ''I am feeling better though. For real.''

''Well, I'm glad to hear that. Karen made chocolate chip cookies - the big gooey ones with extra chocolate. You know you love those - wanna come down for a few?''

''I'm on a diet, Ry.'' smiled Sharpay.

Ryan frowned, suppressing a sigh. ''I thought Chad Danforth taught you not to believe in diets.''

''Yeah, and he also taught me not to believe in him either.'' shot back the twin, her expression quickly turning hostile. She was in no mood to be reminded of the afro haired Skittle-crazed freak who had fooled her into opening up. It had all just been a waste of time.

The blond boy shook his head . ''I'll be downstairs if you need me.''

''I know.'' called Sharpay bitchily after the closing door.

_Stupid Danforth!_

And she burst into tears again.

...

Sometime later, a very different knock was heard on Sharpay's door.

''Pay...?''

The blond princess shot bolt upright, her heart pounding a million beats per minute. She glared venomously at her closed white door, half expecting it to open, even though she had locked it. ''Go to hell!'' she yelled.

There was a scuffling sound at the other end and muffled voices.

_Ryan... she won't come out...I know... bad mood... said she doesn't believe... what?... talk to her... she 'll shoot me first... just do it... you're not helping!... whatever... I want skittles!... Shuttup you afro freak! ... Dude did you just insult my 'fro?_

Sharpay rolled her eyes. ''Can you move the idiots convention somewhere else?'' she yelled. ''And Ryan Christopher Louis Evans, you are such a traitor!''

''Am not!''

This was followed by another muffled _shuttup!_ and a bang.

''Pay, please talk to me!''

''No way!''

Chad opened his mouth to swear, but then Sharpay's ticked voice floated through the door. ''Chad Micheal Danforth don't you dare use four letter 'f' words in this house - not while Lexie is next door!''

Chad looked confused. ''Who's Lexie?'' he asked Ryan.

Ryan shook his head - ''Nah, it's nothing. She's a little girl Sharpay's taking care of for the community service Childcare Program - something like that.''

Chad's mouth dropped in a round 'o' of understanding. ''I didn't know she did that...''

Sharpay's triumphant voice sounded once again as she yelled ''Oh, there is _a lot_ you still don't know about me, Danforth - thankfully.''

''Sharpay--''

''_Just leave!_''

Chad sighed, but then, had an idea. ''Lexie's next door?'' he whispered to Ryan, who nodded confusedly. ''Yeah, she's sleeping - well not anymore thanks to you two - but you get my point.''

_'Wait here'_ Chad mouthed, slipping into the little girl's room. Ryan grabbed his hand. ''Chad, whatever you do - no Skittles, okay?''

The basketball player was somewhat annoyed by this restriction but nodded nonetheless.

...

''Hey, Lexie.'' Chad's opening line was nervous - he was just praying that this would work. The little girl was about five years old - she had her pretty brunette locks scooped up in a ponytail with a tiny glittering tiara on top - Sharpay's work no doubt.

Her young black eyes sparkled with energy and curiosity and she eyed Chad with definite interest.

''Well my name's Alexandra but yeah, Lexie works too. And who are you?''

Chad was taken aback, surprised at how well she could speak - she sounded much older than she looked, that was for sure.

''I'm Chad Danforth--''

''Oh, you're Chad! Sharpay's _crazy, afro-haired freak of a cute boyfriend!_'' she paused when she saw the annoyed expression on Chad's face. ''Hey, buddy, her words, not mine! I see she wasn't lying about the afro. Wow, that is a bunch.''

Chad fluffed his hair self-consciously. ''Yeah. She talks about me, doesn't she?'' he had wondered about that a lot and here was his chance to find out.

Lexie shrugged, adjusting a designer stretchy green top. She reminded the basketball player of a pixie. And judging by her next words, a very mean one too.

''Depends. Sometimes if she's in the mood - but I read her diary so, yeah, I know everything. She's really weird - but I have tons of fun though. You know, you reeeeally did something to piss her off yesterday. I have no idea what it is yet, but I will find out - and let me tell you in advance that you are the_ biggest_ gorilla idiot _I have ever seen_ to lose to a chick like her.''

''I know that already, please spare me the lectures. I feel horrible.''

''Damn right, you should!''

''Whoa, watch your mouth, kid!''

''Riiight. Well, I'll pretend you did not just snap at me and tell you that Sharpay is damn hooked on you, and it kills her - I quote straight from her Diary:

_Chad Danforth is my killer, he is the destruction after the storm that follows me everywhere I go. He broke my heart. I thought he was my saviour but instead I realize that the truth is different - he has broken me completely and those walls I used to have before shall never be half as strong. __He is my bar of poison chocolate. He is a hopeless addiction that I must break fast because every moment of it leads me closer to the edge._

Do you have any idea what you've done to her? I hope you're happy now. You really are the ultimate lunkhead gorilla idiot, you know that?''

Chad's eyes widened as he listened to the painful quotation. _Pay wrote that about me? Crap, I'm such a stupid bitch for breaking her trust like that... I have got to fi this, fast..._

''How old are you?'' he huffed, realizing what the little girl in sparkly jeans was doing to him.

The little girl grinned devilishly. ''Oh, I'm smart, alright. So watch your step.''

''How much exactly would it cost me to hire those smarts of yours?''

''What have you got?''

Chad thought for a moment. Finally, he leaned close to the little girl in his best Godfather impersonation.

''_You like, Skittles, kid?_''

**...**

**Haha, there it is!**

**I knew those Skittles would come back sooner or later! xD**

**Well, review dears for the next chappie gets interesting ;)**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**


	12. Always

**Once again, that stupid fever came back - can't it just go away already? I've put up wiv that horrible panadol for long enough! Daaaamn.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I tried to write it real quick before my mom got back and realized I was out of bed. I apologize sincerely for the all the late updates dears! Don't hate me!**

**And I only got like 5 reviews for the last chapter - do you guys not like the story anymore? Anyway, I really hope that's not the case cause I've become really attached to this little drabble hehe.  
**

**Nevermind my dramatical-ness. Enjoy! :)  
**

**...  
**

''So, what have we got?''

Chad could not believe he was in this position. He was currently sitting in the Danforth living room asking a five-year-old kid for relationship advice! Talk about low... Nevertheless, the afro haired boy rolled his eyes and spat out the information obediently.

He narrated his and Sharpay's entire relationship history, cutting out a few parts here and there.

The tiny form of Satan sitting before him, currently clad in a yellow sundress and baby heels - again, courtesy of Sharpay - scribbled down all the given information on her notepad, nodding at intervals and pushing up imaginary glasses. It was so ridiculous, Chad just had to laugh in spite of himself.

A brown curled head shot up, eyes narrowing. ''_What's so funny_?'' hissed Lexie, pulling off a Sharpay impersonation perfectly.

So perfectly, that the basketball player shut up. ''Nothing ma'am.'' he said meekly, inwardly cursing at himself for being so easily manipulated.

''I thought so.''

There was another long silence punctuated by a series of _Mm-hmm_'s and _I see what you mean_'s. Chad began to impatiently tap his fingers against the coffee table, by now regretting giving away his lifetime supply of Skittles for this.

''Okay. I see what the problem is now.''

Chad's head snapped up to attention. ''You do?''

''Yep. You screwed up. Pretty bad. And now it's gonna take _blood sweat and tears_ to get your girl back. Trust me, for the next few days - your life's gonna_ suck_.'' Lexie lectured confidently, referring to her clipboard for notes. Chad snorted.

''Thank you Captain Obvious.''

''Look, do you want my help or not?!''

''Sorry...''

''So, here's the plan. Aunt Shar's easiest weakness to spot is--''

''_Aunt Shar_?'' Chad crooked an eyebrow disbelievingly, almost mockingly.

''She has a bizarre obsession with being called that - for some reason, Aunt Shar thinks the '_Aunt_' part is totally in. Or in her words - _fabulou_s. And that's another obsession she has - with the word 'fabulous'. It really is too much to bear sometimes. I don't get nearly enough credit for it putting up with it.'' Lexie paused to sigh dramatically and Chad once again had to restrain his laughter.

''But enough of that - back to the topic at hand - she's a sucker for romantic stuff. Give her a Saturday morning on the couch with a hot guy, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and she'll be in heaven. So play that. It's important. By the way, can you sing?''

Chad blinked, being caught completely off-guard with that question. He opened his mouth, replying with the first thing that came to mind at the time - no matter how moronic it may be:

''I don't dance.''

Lexie rolled her eyes. ''Do you _sing_, numskull?''

The chocolate skinned teenager opened and closed his mouth a few more times, deep in thought before delivering a very complex answer.

''No.''

Alexandra sighed and scribbled something irately on her clipboard. ''Well that rules out possibilities...'' she muttered.

''Look,'' said Chad, suddenly snapping as he tore the paper away from the five-year-old's grasp. ''Shouldn't I at least know what you're planning? Lex, this is my girlfriend we're talking about here - can you please stop treating me like a moron?''

Lexie huffed then leaned forward with a cute little smile as she stole her clipboard back. ''Chad,'' she said patiently. ''You ARE a moron.''

Chad's mouth fell open in a round 'o' of understanding. He nodded mutely, sitting back on the sofa... that is until he did understand. ''Did you just insult me?!'' he suddenly yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Lexie.

The little girl shook her head innocently. ''Oh no, I'd never do that, _Skittle Boy_. Honest!''

The teen missed the sarcasm dripping from her voice. ''You better not...'' he hissed.

''I give up!'' Alexandra yelled loudly, out of nowhere. The sudden action caught Chad by surprise, making him jump three feet into the air with a most undignified wail worthy of Troy himself. Well, almost...

''What the hell?!''

''No, really - I give up! I mean, honestly - you could have any girl you want, why go after the Ice Bitch? I mean she's, she's -- completely and utterly the most annoying, not to mention spoilt thing this side of Mexico!''

Chad stood up angrily, his fists clenched by his side.

''Shut up! Don't insult her - don't you dare, freakin' insult my girlfriend. Okay so we had a fight and all - do you have any idea what complete bullshit you just spilled? She's so much more than what you said! She's cute, talented and funny - not to mention hot and a damn bloody good kisser.

She can be a downright bitch at times, but that's why she's special! I know I screwed up at the party and I hate myself for it - but I'm never giving up on her. Pay is the most awesome girl I've ever known and I'll always love her - you got that, midget?!''

Lexie's eyes gleamed mysteriously and Chad cringed, knowing something was up.

''Sorry then, forget it.'' said the form of sparkly evil dismissively.

''Lex - did you just reverse phsychologize me or something...?''

''I SAID DROP IT!''

''OKAY!''

There was a tense silence. ''And for your information, it is called reverse _psychology_. Do you even know what it means?''

''Alexandra, are you done, pissing me off?'' growled Chad. The dumb, goofy side to to him was wearing thin. As far as he knew, none of this was helping him get his Sharpay back, and he was getting frustrated.

Lexie took a moment to analyze his expression. ''Fine. Here's the plan...''

The next few minutes were spent in complete silence as two figures huddled over the coffee table, deep in thought. Chad looked up finally.

''What if it doesn't work...?''

''I still get to keep the Skittles.''

...

Sharpay Evans was lying sprawled across her King Size bed, stiletto straps only half undone as the six-inch shoes hung off her ankles haphazardly. Long blonde locks neglected and done up in a half-hearted high ponytail - the drama queen looked a mess.

She sniffled and closed her eyes, trying in vain to resurrect any happy memory she had ever experienced. It didn't work. All she could see were images if Chad kissing Monica, touching her, doing things that he should only ever do with his girlfriend - and looking into Sharpay's eyes the whole time. It was really more than a girl could bear - even if she was an Ice Queen.

Chad had meant so much to her. He had been the one person to ever get her to open up and then the moment she did - bam! That was it. He showed Sharpay the hard way that she had been a fool.

A faint sound of guitar notes soared to her ears. Sharpay lifted up her head and gave a short, barking laugh, thinking that she really had begun to lose it - the melody that rang in her ears was a very old love song which she had long forgotten.

_This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood  
_

_It's nothing but some feelings  
_

_That this old dog kicked up _

The blond closed her eyes, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that the sound was not just her imagination.

_It's been raining since you left me  
_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

Sharpay rose and tentatively walked over to her balcony, listening to the music become louder. She paused by the mirror to rip out her hairband and throw off her shoes before stepping outside. The voice that was singing sounded heartbreakingly familiar, yet she was sure it had never sounded like this...

_You see I've always been a fighter  
_

_But without you I give up _

Sharpay's mouth fell in a round 'o' of shock as she saw who was singing.

_Now I can't sing a love song  
_

_Like the way it's meant to be _

_Well,I guess I'm not that good anymore  
_

_But baby, that's just me _

Chad lifted his face up to meet her gaze, singing his words with truth and soul. He saw all the emotion and colour leave Sharpay's face as she debated whether to run back into her room and lock the doors...

_Yeah I, will love you, baby  
_

_Always and i'll be there  
_

_Forever and a day, always _

The blond pressed a hand to her chest as she felt a lump form there. She tried to open her mouth and cry out - to tell him to stop. But she couldn't. He had spellbound. Again.

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
_

_I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
_

_and I'll love you, always _

Chad's fingers danced skillfully across the guitar as he sang, never tearing his eyes off Sharpay. He desperately wanted her - needed her to understand how much she meant to him. And this was the only way he knew how.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
_

_Are just memories of a different life _

_Some that made us laugh  
_

_Some that made us cry  
_

_One that made you have to say goodbye _

Sharpay's hold on her balcony railing tightened as she hung her head, desperate to resist. She couldn't give in now - not when she had just begun to convince herself that she might be able to pull it off. His every word rang through her, scorching her like fire as she struggled with herself.

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
_

_Touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers, try to understand  
_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man _

Chad almost stopped right then as the memory nearly overpowered him. He saw how the blond's fists clenched as she was no doubt doing the same. _God, his touch... _Sharpay was at her breaking point. Part of her wanted to just throw herself over the balcony and kiss him with all her heart and the other part was just screaming for her to run... fast.

_When Ryan holds you close, when he pulls you near  
_

_When he says the words  
_

_You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him  
_

_'Cause these words are mine, to say to you  
_

_'Til the end of time_

Sharpay would have giggled at the way Chad had put Ryan's name into the song, if it wasn't for the incredibly painful feeling that was telling her not to listen. Not to trust. Not to hurt over him any longer. But Chad pressed on, his voice pleading. He could barely keep his focus, wanting nothing more than to be able to hold her again. He went into the chorus one more time before singing the next verse...

_If you told me to cry for you, I could _

_If you told me to die for you, I would  
_

_Take a look at my face  
_

_There's no price I won't pay  
_

_To say these words to you _

And Sharpay did look at his face- her eyes sparkled with tears ready to fall.

_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
_

_But baby, if you give me just one more try  
_

_We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,  
_

_We'll find a place, where the sun still shines _

She shook her head, trying to reassure herself that she wasn't changing her mind. Chad's heart nearly failed him. He dropped his guitar and climbed up the tree overhanging the balcony, stopping awkwardly in front of Sharpay, trying not to take her into his arms. She continued to sob, not even looking at him. Chad started to sing very softly as he came closer to her.

_Yeah I, will love you, baby  
_

_Always and I'll be there  
_

_Forever and a day, always _

The blond looked up at him - their faces were almost touching now. His voice was barely audible as he put his arms around her waist, provoking a choked gasp to escape from her lips. She didn't even bother to try and push him away.

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
_

_I know when i die you'll be on my mind  
_

_And I'll love you, always..._

There was a long silence as Chad finished his song. Sharpay buried her face in his shirt, her chest quivering with emotion. ''That's what you said last time too...'' she whispered hoarsely, almost begging him to give her a reason to run. Chad pulled her back gently so he could look into her eyes.

''Pay, you mean everything to me. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry - I made a huge mistake and I'll never forgive myself if you don't. I'd do anything for you, please just give me another chance...''

His voice trailed off - he didn't know what else to do.

Sharpay sighed. ''I--...'' she opened her mouth, the words spilling from her lips robotically - she didn't have to think. Inside, it was all killing her...

''I...''

**...**

**BAM! Cliffy!**

**Don't hate me for it (puppy face)**

**So what should Sharpay say? Hmmm? I already have it planned out but I love hearing new ideas all the time. :)**

**Review please!**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**

**xx**

**And PS: I do not own Bon Jovi's song Always that Chad sang. Even if it one of the sweetest most romantic songs of all time. (sniff) Listen to it, it's beautiful!**


	13. Don't Leave I Love You

**Finally! An update on time! Don't hate me for this chapter.**

**It is extremely dramatic. **

**Oh and by the way, I spent my entire day at Starbucks. W00t - my friend works there so I was allowed to hang out all day for half price coffee - yeah! Long live the Starbucks - y'all are the best! :)**

**A coffee for your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Cheers!**

**;)**

**...**

''I...'' Sharpay's fingers clenched and unclenched their grip on Chad's shirt. She sighed.

''I don't know...''

''You have no idea how I felt when you did that. You were the first person I've ever trusted... You can't - you'll really never know how hard it was to do what I did - for me. And now - look at me now. This is where the whole 'us' concept has gotten me. I don't -- I didn't want it to be like this... I wanted different. I wanted to be happy.''

Sharpay pulled away, tears flowing down her cheeks. ''And right now - I'm not.''

''Pay, please... don't do this.'' whispered Chad, trying to hold on to her with his last hope. ''Remember when we were at Sweet Mints? When you said we'd be together no matter what. No matter what, Pay...''

She shook her head tearfully. ''That was before you did what you did...''

''Pay, I'll make it up to you. I swear I'll never look at another girl again if that's what it takes. I need you Shar... please don't do this. Don't pretend we'll move on and be fine... Don't pretend you don't need me... Don't lie to yourself, Sharpay.'' Chad was almost on his knees. Every word she said was making him feel like his heart was being ripped out. He could heart it beating feebly, ringing in his ears as he struggled to think straight - to stay sane.

''I do need you, Chad. I really do, and I don't think I'll ever be the same. But this is just not healthy - I don't feel alright, I need to find myself again. I need to break away from this, Chad. You and I both know it's true... It's what's best.'' she paused and tried to brush away a tear, but her hand shook too much. ''This is not healthy for either of us...''

Chad shook his head desperately, grabbing the blond by the shoulders so hard, she flinched. ''Don't.'' he said brokenly, almost on the verge of tears himself. They stung his eyes - the feeling was foreign to him. He hadn't cried since he was eight - tears were simply a weakness to him and nothing more. Yet, right know, it was taking him all he had to stop them form pouring down his cheeks.

Sharpay breathed in, one long, shuddering breath. She reached into the pocket of her sundress and slowly pulled out a tiny, crumpled piece of paper that looked like it would fall to pieces any minute. The former Ice Queen let another tear fall before she pressed the object into his hands. ''I'm sorry...'' she choked, running back into her room and locking the balcony door.

Chad heard her body slam against the glass as she slid down, sobbing uncontrollably.

He looked down numbly at the pathetic, torn up paper in his hands, unfolding it, as if in a trance. His eyes moved over the paper again and again and again as he read it over and over...

**_Reezuns Y I Luv Sharpie Evenz_**

**_1. She iz the purttiest girl I hav evr seen and I dunt like gurls cuz my cusin Jenelle iz evil_**

**_2. She has a smile taht iz braigter than anyfink evur!_**

**_3. She iz not too shy wen I talk too her becuz most gurls say I hav cootiez in my hair and I do not reali_**

**_4. Herr eyez remind me of chocolate becuz they ar so purtty_**

**_5. I think dat wen teh sun shines on her hair I believed my mommi wen she said angels exist_**

**_I Luv Her 4 Evur!_**

At the end of the note was a huge smiley face and a lopsided, over sized heart that took up all the rest of the page. Chad's fist closed around it, crumpling his last hope. He was shaking with anger, disappointment - and the sudden empty feeling that told him she would never smile at him again.

It just hurt. Hurt to know that he had finally gotten something he had really wanted - that made him happy - and that he had lost it. Hurt to know that it was indeed his fault and that she had every right to react the way she did.

''I'll always love you, Sharpay Juliette Anabell Evans...'' he whispered with one last look at the shaking curtains behind glass that told him Sharpay was still crying. He resisted the urge to smash past the transparent wall separating them and kiss her one last time - he had to let go...Sharpay was right... this wasn't healthy...

Chad turned to go, swinging a leg carelessly over the balcony railing as he reached for a tree branch. His movements were sluggish - dead-...ish...

One puffy chocolate brown eye was peeking through the white lace curtains, watching him go. Sharpay clenched her hands so hard she felt blood trickle through her palms. Every fibre of her being was screaming in protest - her mind was hovering on the brink of insanity as she struggled to control herself. This was the last part. All she had to do was let him go and it would be over - it would be easier to bear...

Sharpay looked at him, her eyes drinking his image in hungrily - his fit form hanging off her balcony. His scuffed jeans and green graphic tee - the way the sun danced around teasingly through the corkscrew curls that were his afro.

She wanted to stare at him for as long as possible - to stare at Chad. Not lunkhead gorilla Danforth, the guy he would have to go back to being for her.

She felt something in her snap as she saw the last of his afro disappear down her railing. No!

''Chad!''

And then everything was a blur - the balcony door swung open as she flew out, defeated and hopeful...his shocked face snapping up to meet hers... Those happy brown eyes sparkling for a split second before... before there was a scream - she did not know where it came from... maybe it was her own. A loud, heart shattering scream as she saw him lose hold - and fall three storeys down off her balcony.

She remembered leaning over the uselessly dangling her hand down for him to catch before watching his body plunge down and hit the concrete path below with a sickening thud.

Over and over, she screamed his name, her legs giving out from underneath when he did not reply.

Sharpay tore herself off the floor and shoved past a bewildered Ryan as she almost tumbled down the stairs, still screaming Chad's name. She heard a loud rip as her dress caught onto something, drawing blood from a cut on her leg. The blond rushed outside, ignoring her brother's cries that rang through the house.

The older Evans twin dropped to her knees beside Chad's unconscious form by the poolside, not caring that she was scabbing her knees in the process. Her fingers touched blood and she screamed.

''_Chad_ - Chad wake up! Open your eyes, Chad! Talk to me, please! Please Chad, god don't leave me. I love you, I love you, Chad, _please, say something_!'' she was was completely hysterical as she shook him, harder and harder, her efforts climaxing in a wail as she collapsed over his chest, shaking uncontrollably.

''Shar! What's going o-- _Oh my god,_ Shar!'' Ryan's eyes were wide as he saw his sister lying over the apparently lifeless form of Chad Danforth. His head was reeling as he struggled to wrap his brain around the alarming scene.

''Ryan, call the paramedics! HURRY!'' Sharpay's voice echoed harshly in his ears, galvanizing him into action.

''Is he breathing?'' he questioned rapidly, whipping out his cell.

''_Yes, just hurry_!'' sobbed the blond. Sharpay pulled Chad's head onto her lap as she scooped up some of the water from the pool in her palm, pouring it over his face.

''You'll be okay, Chad.'' she hiccuped. ''Ry's calling the medics - please hold on, you'll be okay...''

Her fingers shakily traced his features as she brushed a few stray curls out of his face.

Somewhere distant, she heard sirens - then suddenly there were people. So many people everywhere. They took him away from her and locked him away in the van. She remembered screaming and protesting - she even bit one of the medics on the arm when he tried to hold her back. But the van left without her.

_Fucking idiots_ - she had called them that.

Sharpay couldn't remember much clearly. She didn't know how many speed limits she had broken on the way to the hospital - all she knew was, she had gotten there. She had kicked and protested, screeching angrily until they finally allowed her to see him three hours later.

''_I love you Cha_d...'' she had said, squeezing his chocolate brown, immobile hand. ''_Please stay with me_...''

**...**

**I am SO sorry for doing that. But it had to be done. Sharpay is one stubborn cookie and I needed something really drastic to get her to change her mind.**

**Poor Chad. (tear)**

**Review! **

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**


	14. What Are You Doing Here?

**Okayyy, we have a new element to the plot in this chappie - Ms Taylor McKessie and the gang. **

**So, let's see how this will go, eh? :)**

**Should be interesting...**

**Anyway, thank you all darling reviewers! I wonder if we can get up to a hundred with this story - it's my life's dream to have that lol xD I really appreciate all the things you guys write and stuff.**

**So thank you, really.**

**:)**

**Enjoy this one:**

**..  
**

The pale morning sunlight shone feebly through white shutters.

It's rays flickered uncertainly through the room, as if uncertain they should be there. Sharpay Evans groaned and ran a hand tiredly over her face. She had fallen asleep in the hospital last night - in Chad's room. The blond teen gingerly uncurled herself out of the position she had been lying in on her chair - she stretched and a curse escaped her mouth as she heard a loud crack issue from her neck.

God, how she hated hospitals. They reminded her of illness and depression. Of losing someone. Sharpay flinched at some distant memory that flashed through her mind, then brushed it away as she focused on the reason she was here in the first place - Chad.

Sharpay's eyes immediately softened as she gazed upon him - there was something in her expression... anyone would have described it as regret. Yes, that was most accurate.

The girl dared not close her eyes - the moment she had awoke, her mind had been bombarded remorselessly with images of him - looking up at her, smiling, kissing her, then falling, falling... _thud!_ Sharpay shook her head lightly to clear it. She looked once again at Chad's still form and forced back a lump that formed in her throat.

''Chad...'' she whispered raspily, grimacing at how dry and icky her throat felt. She coughed and continued, taking his hand.

''Chad... can you hear me? I don't know if you can... well I have no idea but it's worth a shot.'' Sharpay paused, wondering what to say to her apparently unresponsive boyfriend.

''Well, the doctor said you should've woken up by now. You fell on your head... sorta... you have a twisted wrist and a whole lot of bruises... you're an idiot for falling, you know that? _Such an idiot._..'' a delicate manicured hand ran down his chest. ''But I love you.''

Just then, Sharpay jumped as she heard the doors behind her open.

''Where is he?''

''Is he alright?''

''SHARPAY?!''

''_How the hell did you get here?!_''

''No effin way!''

''What did I miss?!''

The blond Ice Queen fixed Chad's friends with a glare. She had been caught and there was no use denying it. Troy and Ryan were not surprised as they walked over to Chad's side, but Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke and Jason were completely shocked. What was she doing here?!

Sharpay turned to Troy. ''He's fine. Doctors said he should wake up any time now.'' she said curtly, turning away. However, she was not out just yet. A very angry Taylor stood blocking her way.

''What are_ you_ doing here?'' she snarled. It was no secret that the President of the Scholastic Decathlon had a major thing for Chad. Everybody knew it - sad thing was, he was far from interested. They were friends sure, good friends. But Chad could never see her as more than that. And Taylor had adopted the 'If I can't have him, no one can' policy.

''Back off, McKessie.'' hissed Sharpay venomously. She was not about to back down, not now. Her patience had long been used up and she was not about to let someone like Taylor throw any crap her way.

The dark skinned girl drew herself up to her full height. ''I don't think so. Who do you think you are, huh? You think we're gonna let you off without an explanation? _Everyone_ knows how much you two fucking hate each other, Evans.''

Sharpay rolled her eyes casually but everyone could see by the way she clenched her fists that her temper was about to break out. ''I am going to say this one last time McKessie, before I do something I'll regret._ Move_.'' her tone was icy and dangerous.

Taylor opened her mouth to say something but Gabriella's hand tugged on her shoulder. The two exchanged looks, that clearly meant- she's not worth it. Sharpay watched the interaction, a sudden, unexplainable feeling of jealousy welling up within her. She almost slapped Taylor then and there, but the older Evans twin stopped herself - she had never sunk so low. And she didn't intend on starting, ever.

Troy saw the signs and he moved forward to whisper urgently in her ear. ''Look, I know you love Chad, but he wouldn't want this. Just go outside and wait until I get them out, okay? No fights, Shar. _Not in here._''

Sharpay's eyes widened momentarily. She bit her lip and nodded to Troy, before walking out abruptly. An eerie silence settled over the room when she was gone - all eyes were on Troy.

_Crap._

''What was that all about?'' exploded Gabriella suddenly. She glared daggers as her boyfriend smiled sheepishly.

''Nothing...?'' the fact that his answer sounded like a question was not reassuring. He flinched, knowing he was in for a lecture. A very angry one.

''You know what I mean! You and Sharpay just now - and _Chad_? What is up with them, Troy? I _know _you know!'' the Latina moved over to face him, hands on her hips as she questioned him. Behind her, Taylor was making undignified choking sounds every time the names Chad and Sharpay were mentioned in the same sentence.

''Babe...'' Troy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _Thanks a lot Sharpay,_ he thought irritably. He couldn't tell them now. Chad wouldn't have wanted that - not this way. The blue eyed basketball player closed his eyes in effort to think of a good excuse to placate his girlfriend.

''Look, we'll discuss this later, alright? _Please_...?'' he pouted, knowing she would have to give in. Gabriella studied his expression, trying to understand what he was trying to tell her. She nodded. ''Okay...''

''Excuse me?_ Gab-rie-ell-uh_!'' whined Taylor, annoyed that she wouldn't push the matter further. The brunette simply gave her a 'd_on't worry, we'll figure this out later_' look as the gang turned to Chad. They sighed in unison.

''Come back to us, dude...'' whispered Troy. ''We miss you...''

...

Outside, a certain blond was sitting in the canteen, fuming as she clutched an iced latte. Sharpay's fingernails dug violently into the plastic cup she was holding, almost puncturing it. She looked down and relaxed her grip slightly before any damage could be done, muttering incoherently under her breath.

It had been three hours since her encounter with Taylor. She could still feel the angry red that coloured her face subsiding - how was this happening? She was the Ice Queen - _she wasn't supposed to care!_

And no matter how scandalous it was, the fact remained that she did care. A lot. The way Taylor had so possessively defended Chad had woken something in Sharpay - and she didn't know how to describe it. Was it resentment, fury? No, she knew those. Jealousy...? Maybe...

''Any luck with the lunkhead?''

Sharpay turned her head sharply as a small, bright eyed girl clad in sparkly ballerina flats pulled up a chair beside her.

''What are you doing here, Lexie?'' murmured the blond softly, turning her head back to stare into space.

''I'm here for Chad - as are you, obviously... I'm sorry, Aunt Shar.'' the last part was whispered as Alexandra leaned forward a bit to touch her caretaker's arm. Sharpay nodded slightly, but otherwise showed no big response.She hated hearing his name. Hated being reminded... hated it all...

''He'll be okay...'' she finally forced out, trying her best to sound reassuring. Lexie was silent for a while. Eventually, she reached into her bedazzled purse and pulled something out.

''Here...'' she said slowly. ''I think you need to hear this...''

Sharpay cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she eyed the tape recorder in the five-year-old's hands. She pursed her lips as she took it, turning it over somewhat hesitantly in her hands. Her finger trembled as she pressed play. There was a hissing, cracking sound, then silence before a familiar, childish voice sounded through the weak speakers:

_''I give up!''_

_''What the hell?!''_

_''No, really - I give up! I mean, honestly - you could have any girl you want, why go after the Ice Bitch? I mean she's, she's -- completely and utterly the most annoying, not to mention spoilt thing this side of Mexico!''_

__

''Shut up! Don't insult her - don't you dare, freakin' insult my girlfriend. Okay so we had a fight and all - do you have any idea what complete bullshit you just spilled? She's so much more than what you said! She's cute, talented and funny - not to mention hot and a damn bloody good kisser.

She can be a downright bitch at times, but that's why she's special! I know I screwed up at the party and I hate myself for it - but I'm never giving up on her. Pay is the most awesome girl I've ever known and I'll always love her - you got that, midget?!''

Sharpay gasped as the recording ended. Her lower lip trembled. He loved her... He really did... The blond turned to the mischievous little girl that sat grinning by her side. She just smirked and shook her head, holding back a smile. ''I don't know what to say - _midget_.''

Lexie matched the older girl's smirk. ''I learned from the best.''

Sharpay opened her mouth to reply with something snappy when she heard the canteen doors slam open. A young doctor, around twenty five years of age walked up to Sharpay, panting.

''Ms Evans?''

Sharpay looked up - she was listening.

''He's awake.''

The blond paled, immediately getting up to follow him outside. Lexie watched her go, voicing her silent support with a reassuring glance.

_''Go get him, Aunt Shar...''_

**...**

**Taylor? Looks like Sharpay's got competition - we all know that girl's a tough cookie who won't back down without a fight. Chaylor or Troypay?**

**You all better not say the first one or we're through, haha.**

**Anyway, review - I always love reading all your opinions. It's gold! :)**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**


	15. For Chad

**Yhay!**

**I'm in such a good mood today - and I have no idea why.**

**Why? Why, why why? I dunno. Oh well, forget it - me and my randomness! xD**

**I'm not particularly happy with this chappie but... well nevermind.**

**Read on darlings!**

**...**

Sharpay stood in front of the door to Chad's room, biting her lip. The awful feeling of guilt that she had had to bear for the last twenty four hours had suddenly multiplied tenfold. He was in there, just through this door...

But what wuld she say? How could she explain? How could she even look him in the eye knowing that she was responsible for his current condition? And all because she was too selfish and hard-headed to give in... God, she _hated_ herself right now...

She lifted one manicured hand to knock lightly on the door, trying not to notice how chipped her nail polish was. She looked an absolute mess, having not changed or showered since yesterday, and now, Sharpay Evans was severely regretting it.

''Come in.''

She flinched even though his voice was gentle.

The blond slowly walked in, turning around to lock the door behind her - in fact taking as long as she could so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Chad lifted his head blearily, trying to see who his visitor was - however the bright lights in his room made his head ache so he quickly closed his eyes, lying back with a groan. Everything hurt right now.

''Who is it?'' he asked, his voice thick. Sharpay opened her mouth but couldn't really reply. She walked over to his bed and just stood there, looking at him - he was conscious, sure enough, but his eyes were closed. She gently ran a hand over his arm as she sat down.

Her touch instantly snapped Chad to attention as he realized who she was. He sat up, suddenly -

''Sharpay!'' this was followed by a cry of pain as a burning sensation shot along his side. The blond gave a shriek to match his and immediately pushed him back down her bed.

''_Lie down, you idiot_ - you're going to kill yourself like this.'' her tone was stern but soft at the same time as if she were talking to a child. She placed a hesitant hand on his cheek and bit her lip when a smile flitted across Chad's face. He leaned into her touch, giving a tiny sigh.

''Am I forgiven, then?'' he murmured drowsily - it had been the first question on his mind ever since he had woken up. Sharpay giggled. ''Yes.''

He grinned, opening his eyes slowly. The blond almost gasped as she met his deep mocha gaze. ''Well, you sure picked a good time to tell me.''

Those words immediately made her look down. She let go of his hand suddenly and tilted her head away so he couldn't see the tear sliding down her cheek. ''_I'm sorry..._'' she choked out, a sob making it's way out of her throat.

Chad immediately reached for her hand, tugging hard - Sharpay lost her balance and suppressed a scream as she fell over him. Her breath hitched as he forced her to face him.

''Don't. Say that...'' he said intensely. His thumb moved up and down her cheek, wiping away the tears that were now flowing freely. Sharpay whimpered but nodded defeatedly, lying her head hesitantly on his chest, careful not to cause him any pain.

''You really scared me, you know...'' she murmured, burying her nose in the crook of his neck, breathing in that toxic scent that only Chad himself could have. She almost giggled deliriously as the reality of the situation struck her - Chad was back. _He was back!_

''Please don't ever leave again.'' she said hoarsely, not daring to look at him, lest she break down again.

Chad did not answer, but simply slid and arm comfortingly around her waist and kissed her forehead. He ran his free hand over and over through her long, gold locks, mumbling sweet nothings into her hair. It hurt like hell for him to move his arms, but he knew she needed this.

The hand that was around her waist slid inconspicuously under her shirt, softly tickling the delicate skin beneath. Sharpay sighed and relaxed completely into his grip, enjoying the warmth he was offering her.

She opened her mouth to say something but right then, the doors of the room burst open for the second time that day:

''Oh, my god - _Chad!_'' Taylor rushed forward to engulf him in a hug, completely disregarding the fact that the Ice Queen was curled up beside him - now very fast turning an angry shade of red. Sharpay waited for the other girl to pull back, but she didn't. The blond gritted her teeth.

''_Ahem_.'' she cleared her throat noisily, making the African American girl jump back in shock. ''Oh -'' she stammered. ''What are you doing here - again?''

Two pairs of deadly brown eyes locked and narrowed against each other as the girls exchanged glares. Chad's hand tightened protectively on Sharpay and she managed a smirk. _He's mine, bitch._

''I don't understand.'' said Taylor, her lower lip trembling. Chad's eyes widened. Damn, she's gonna cry now...

''Tay --'' once again, the doors slammed open as a crowd of anxious Wildcats poured in.

''Chad!''

''You're awake, man!

''Dude!''

''_Chad!_''

The afro haired basketball player momentarily forgot about his girlfriend, eagerly greeting his friends. Troy looked slightly uncomfortable as he saw Sharpay. Gabriella looked from Taylor, to Sharpay, to Taylor again, before turning around to slap Troy soundly on the arm.

''So _this_ is what they've been keeping from us?'' she hissed, somewhat annoyed.

Troy shrunk back, pouting. ''Please don't hurt me.''

''You wanna tell us what's been going on here, dude?'' Jason was the only one brave enough to speak up. The rest of the group simply stared at the couple, in complete and utter horror. What _was _going on?

Chad opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, sighing every time. He had no idea how to explain.

''_Any time now_, Chad!'' said Troy, cowering in a corner as Gabriella raised her hand to slap him again.

''Well, we--.._.um_...'' Chad paused again, looking at Sharpay for ressurance. Unfortunately, she was too busy locked in a death glare match with Taylor - the Skittle lover was on his own...

''_Chad!_'' Troy was on his knees.

''Okay, alright! The game is up - Sharpay and I don't hate each other. In fact, we've been together since the first chemistry project of the term. It's been like two months now - sorry we couldn't tell you... It was against the Status Quo... and against us... Guys - _Pay's my girlfriend_.''

A collective gasp rose from the group but no one objected.

Taylor looked like she had just watched someone prove that pi was non-existent.

''Wha-what?'' she sputtered.

Chad nodded, cringing inwardly at what he knew was to come.

''But that's bullshit! We all know how much you two hate each other-- Chad, I--! I thought you could do better...'' Taylor trailed off as she saw Sharpay's mouth fall wide open with indignation.

The blond got up off the bed, ripping herself out of Chad's grasp, ready for battle. ''Listen here, _McKessie_ - you've got something to say, say it to my face. Okay? Chad and I are together now - deal with it! I love him and if you've got a problem with that, _I want it out right now!_'' she drew herself up to full height, stilettos glittering dangerously and nails filed to perfection.

Taylor was forced to take a step back.

A very tense silence took over the room as Sharpay faced the rest of it's occupants. ''_Well?_'' she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Gabriella took one look at Chad's lovestruck face - the glint in his eyes as he looked at Sharpay, the pure respect and utter adoration and she knew - this was serious. The Latina nodded.

''Okay Chad...''

She walked over to Sharpay. The two girls eyed each other silently before Gabriella stepped forward and took the blond into a hug. Sharpay was surprised - she had expected Gabriella to object, to hate her even. A few months ago, these two had been bitter rivals - Sharpay had been ready to do anything to ruin the petite brunette - anything.

But now... Sharpay managed a strained smile and returned the hug somewhat awkwardly. But inside, it felt as if a tiny match had been lit. And it felt kinda good.

''I don't know you very well,'' said Gabriella. ''And to tell the truth I didn't really like you at all. But now, I think we can really get past all that - for Chad...?''

Sharpay nodded and whispered. ''_Thanks_...''

One by one, the rest of the gang came up and hugged the couple, offering their support. Sharpay gradually loosened up as she sensed that their words were sincere - who knew? The Golden Gang - the Wildcats were actually nice?

Last, of all, there was Taylor. She however simply stood, staring at Chad with the most apalled expression on her face.

''Tay...'' he began warningly.

However, she just shook her head and ran out, swiftly followed by a very flustered Gabriella. ''Taylor - Tay, wait up!''

Chad slumped down in his bed. ''_Fuck_.'' he muttered under his breath.

Sharpay moved as if to comfort him, but then thought better of it when Ryan tugged on her arm. The twins exchanged looks before walking out. ''Give Troy and Chad some space...''

''Yeah...''

The two best friends did not even need to say it.

''Chad, you've really--''

''I know.''

''You're sure about--"

''Uh-huh.''

''Wow.''

''But what about--?''

''Gabi will fix it.''

''_I hope so_...''

**...**

**So they know now, huh? Don't you just feel a teensy weensy bit sorry for Taylor? I do. Just a bit.**

**Kinda glad Sharpay's finally in with the gang? Wondering what Tay's gonna do next?**

**A penny for your thoughts, dears...**

**;)**

**Review!  
**

**Luff,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**


	16. Epilogue

**It hurts me to say this:**

**But readers, this is the last chapter.**

**Yes - the end.**

**Now before you burst into tears or hurl any heavy objects at me (ouch!), please read it. I am honestly awed that I got such a wonderful response from all of you for this stroy - we hit a hundred reviews and that ahs always been a big this for a storywriter.**

**Thank you, with all my heart.**

**Enjoy this chappie:**

**...**

Fear, anger and desperation coursed through the teenage boy's veins. His eyebrows knitted together almost painfully as he recalled a conversation he had had with his best friend about two months ago...

__

''Troy are you sure about Taylor, man? I mean it's no secret that she's--'' Chad trailed off uncertainly. Gabriella's best friend had been a painfully nice to him ever since he had been discharged from the hospital two months ago, and the basketball player was very edgy about it...

''Yeah, of course - Gabi talked to her. She's cool now. I even saw her talking to Sharpay a few minutes ago. They're good, trust me.'' Troy assured, taking another swig of his drink.

''Okay, then, dude. If you say so.'' Chad said, walking off to mingle with the rest of the gang. A tiny, sneaky feeling in his mind told him that Taylor dragging Sharpay off was not really a good sign. He ignored it, not understanding the grim look on Sharpay's face when she had returned.

Everything's cool... he told himself.

But he didn't know that he was dead wrong...

''I'm sorry, Chad.''

The afro haired boy looked up with some difficulty into Taylor's eyes, trying to control the hate radiating through his body.

''_Why_?'' he hissed in a strained voice. ''Why did you do that?''

Taylor opened and closed her mouth a few times then looked down. Her voice was barely a whisper.

''I had to. She wasn't right for you, Chad. Everyone could see that - she was _using_ you. Leading you along, pretending to be something she isn't just for fun. _She just wasn't right for you!''_

Chad growled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the railing tighter. He directed his gaze to the runway outside, watching yet another plane as it sped up and lifted off the ramp, soaring into the sky... He stiffened when Taylor tried to put her hand on his.

''_But I am_...'' she said hoarsely. Chad ripped his hand out from under hers, facing her angrily.

''How dare you?!'' he yelled at her, his face livid. His hands clamped themselves around her shoulders harshly, pulling her close in an iron grip as she flinched. ''How can you fucking stand here and look me in the eye, pretending to be innocent after what you did?! You bloody_ traitor_ - I can't believe I was ever even friends with you.''

He pushed her away from him roughly, the anger in his eyes now a blazing inferno. ''I hope you're happy - you've ruined my life and destroyed the one thing close to me. Thank you Taylor McKessie. Fucking good friend you turned out to be...'' his voice was low and dangerous.

Taylor's eyes fluttered in disbelief and fear of this furious Chad she had never seen before. ''I did what was best.'' her voice cracked. She swallowed air - her throat was dry and scratchy. And for the first time - the very first time since she had made this decision three months ago... she felt a tiny hint of guilt. A prick of the conscience - barely existent, but still very much there... What if she had been wrong?

''No...'' Chad's lips barely moved.

''No - you did what _you _thought was best... _for you_.''

Taylor's eyes filled with tears but she dared not come near Chad again. ''I was right --! You _know_ I was! I've always loved you, Chad and_ she never has!_ I gave you my heart from the moment I first met you in sixth grade. And what did she give you? Heart-_ache_!''

''She gave me the best damn six months of my life!'' cried Chad, slamming his fist down on the railing, making Taylor jump.

Taylor just stood there in front of him, finally allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. ''But Chad, I--!''

''Sir,''

Both teens turned to the source of the voice. The man wore a flight attendant uniform, obviously he worked here. His voice was cool and firm as he spoke. ''I will have to ask you to calm down since you are scaring the passengers who are about to board. This is an airport, not a _hockey arena_. If there are any further problems, I am afraid I'll have to call airline security to escort you off the premises. Is that clear?''

Chad did not even acknowledge the man. He simply turned towards the desperate girl standing before him with an imploring gaze. His expression hardened. ''_I will never forgive you, Taylor McKessie._'' he hissed under his breath before walking away.

''Chad, please! It's better this way!'' she screamed, not having the strength to run after him, hoping against hope that he would listen. She took a few half-hearted steps his way. ''_You'll move on!_'' her voice was shrill.

Chad Danforth never turned to look at her. Two days later, he was back at the airport - and he this time, he wasn't going back home.

...

The blond stood by, still and immovable, frozen in her position by the pier. It was almost impossible to repress the memories that flitted mercilessly through her head. Almost a year had passed and she still wasn't over him.

They had broken up - it had been better this way. Taylor was right. She was a selfish, bitch trying to steal Chad away, but she was right. It would never have worked out...He had basketball - he had everything. And the blond knew all too well that he would have thrown it away in a heartbeat if he had found out...

Sharpay ignored the searing pain that shot through her heart. _God how she missed him..._

She brushed a stray wisp of hair out of her face and crouched down to dip her fingers into the cool waters of the ocean. The salty water lapped at her fingertips, their steady swish creating a sort of soothing melody that calmed her down.

''We can make it...'' she whispered to no one in particular.

''Shar!''

The girl turned around, somewhat startled as she saw her twin brother running up to her. ''There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Jess and Audrey thought you had been kidnapped!''

The pale blond boy ran a relieved hand over his eyes as he called to the rest of his friends that he had found Sharpay. The older Evans twin smiled as she saw the gang run down the beach to get to her.

She was glad she had them - all thanks to Ryan. She still wasn't completely comfortable with hanging out in a group - not like she used to be with..._ never mind._..

Her new best friends Jessica and Audrey rushed up to her, screaming and fussing, while the boys scolded her.

''Guys, I'm _fine_.'' assured the blonde, rolling her eyes.

''You shouldn't be out here. Remember what the doctor said, _you shouldn't_ --''

''I _know_ what the doctor said.'' snapped Sharpay imaptiently. She place a loving hand over her swollen stomach. ''We just needed some air, that's all.''

Ryan frowned, but nodded curtly. He motioned for the others to give her some space, knowing that she need to think. ''Five minutes.'' he warned and his sister nodded, turning back towards the waters.

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her baby bump. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes as she thought of the future she had left behind - and the very different future she had allowed Chad to have. It was too late for regret now...

She had made her choice - but still, there was a tiny, insistent part of her that questioned: _had it been the right one?_

''I love you, Chad Micheal Danforth.''

Her words were lost as they floated away with the wind.

''_I love you_...''

**...**

**Ta-daaaaa! This is the great, dramatic end! I just always imagined it ending this way... **

**I love you all and thank you so much for reviewing! You were all the best readers a girl could ask for, and again, thank you. Should I write a sequel? There certainly seems enough opportunity for one, but then - that's your call.**

**I'll be taking a break from Chadpay, just for a bit, to work on a different subject. Maybe Troyella. I hope you all read that too, it would mean a lot. :)**

**And then, after that - there will be the sequel. Again, that is if you guys want it.**

**It has been truly awesome working on this - and it really breaks my heart to end it, but oh well. There will always be more, right?**

**;)**

**Bye, but only for now!**

**Luff forever,**

**Iliii - aka Crystal-Fey**

**xoxox**


	17. The Sequel

**Guess what?  
I've finally decided to make good on my promise for a sequel. I know, I know, kill me for taking so long. I had a lot going on in my life lately. But hey, I didn't forget now did I? Here's a little peek a boo at the Prologue. I posted it here so anyone who followed TGYNK will be aware of the sequel and - maybe if they don't hate me so much, might give it a little read? I know I left a lot of loose strings open at the end of this story - promises to everything being resolved in the next one. Tell me what you all think of this okay? If I get more positive reviews than death threats, then I can guarantee the new story will be and running asap. (: Enjoy!  
**

---

And then when I heard his voice say: ''Will you marry me?''

My heart broke.

Because he wasn't talking to me - and even after those 7 painful years of anonymity while I struggled to re-create the distance we had once overcome - I still loved him.

But he didn't know that.

''Yes!''

He laughed and kissed her, fervently, euphorically.

Like he used to kiss me.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a series of rips run through my body, choking me, making it difficult to breathe.

Tears stung my eyes.

Pain.

Bitterness.

Betrayal.

Regret.

How could he?

He turned his head a fraction to call up the waiter, face still flushed with the delirium of the woman's acceptance, his future finacee, the passion of their lips upon each other.

And then.

Our eyes met.

Brown on brown.

Something within me exploded.

Shock.

Sparks.

Electricity.

It was high school all over again.

''Sharpay?!''

---

**Now for the opinions. To write a sequel or not to write a sequel? It's your call :)**


	18. The Sequel II

**Hey guys.**

**Don't kill me. I know, it might as well have been years - but the sequel is finally up.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

**It's called When We Meet, It'll Be So Sweet - and I really hope you like it.**

**A lot of shit has been going on in my life lately and - this is my little outlet.**

**I'm sorry I neglected you all so much.**

**Please read it and review if you still want to.**

**- Ili**


End file.
